Twisted Facts
by samail64
Summary: A little boy is missing, the team investigates and... well, a lot of strange and twisted things happen all the way... be patient and read carefully or you could miss something...Thanks Laurel for your hard work in betaing!If you want to know what happened
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

**Part 1**

1 HOUR MISSING...

Today wasn't starting out as one of the best days of his life. That feeling was back, the one that says 'it doesn't matter'; so he went with it, no shaving, no breakfast, might as well let his stomach be as empty as he felt emotionally. He got dressed and went to work as prepared as he could be to face...what? A new case? Another missing child? Another round of asking questions that probably in the end wouldn't matter?

That feeling again, everybody watching him, and looking at him, while trying to pretend they aren't watching him, and looking at him. Yeah, he was late to work, again. He just didn't care; he didn't care.

There it was, that sense that told him somebody knows more than they are saying. Is it the father; maybe the mother? Mom is thinking before she answers, that isn't right. It's their child that is missing and they're hiding something! Why!

"Martin, are you alright?" Jack asks, his eyes watching carefully while his mind works the case.

"Yes, I'm fine." Martin lies; he is getting good at lying. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Clinging to work, changing the focus of the conversation, anything to get Jack's attention away from him.

"Yes, handle the phone, and the visitors, the background on the family is being compiled, you know the drill." Jack says all of this while he is moving to the door and then he is gone.

Now comes the hardest part of this particular job; watching them, pretending not to watch them, trying not to bother them while at the same time probing, violating their privacy, all in the hopes of getting anything, any tiny bit of information that has been missed. Peter and Joan Hoskins, by all outward signs, a happy couple with a beloved child. They are happy; just ask them, they'll tell you, their photo album and family pictures displayed on the mantle and walls attest to their happiness and yet...what was his gut telling him? It's too quiet. No one has called. No neighbor has stopped by, no school teachers, administrators, or fellow students have called. There wasn't a need to constantly grab the phone and try to persuade a distraught grandparent, aunt, or uncle to keep the line free in case 'they' called. This was odd; Martin didn't like odd.

6 HOURS MISSING

He called the office, wondering when the background material would be ready, and needing to share with someone that his 'gut' wasn't happy with the Hoskins.

"Hey Sam, how's the background coming along?" Martin tried to put some energy in his voice.

"It's almost compiled." Sam's tone reflects that she is a little distracted. "Martin, I have to tell you that I have a feeling about this..."

"Yeah! Me too," Martin interrupts, the energy in his voice isn't forced now. "Something doesnt fit, but I can't put my finger on it at the moment."

"I'll call you as soon the background material comes in." Sam replies, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, while jotting notes on a legal pad. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You didn't look so good..."

"I'm fine," Martin interrupts, weariness has crept back into his voice. "I'll talk to you later."

There was that feeling again. Martin had gone outside to call Sam, and he looked around him carefully trying to pinpoint where the 'watcher' was hidden. Then, even though Martin was a man who trusted his instincts, he let it go. After all, he thought and sighed deeply, he couldn't remember the last time he felt 100 so this was probably a result of the emptiness inside of him.

As he went back into the house he once again was enveloped with the silence that filled this 'perfect couple's' home. Moments later the silence was broken by the ringing of the phone. Peter Hoskins appeared, waited for Martin's go ahead signal, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, I am Peter Hoskins. Who are you?" Martin nodded to him that he was doing fine. Peter listened, hand gripping the phone so hard his knuckles turned white. Then he spoke again, "I want to talk to my son!" A pause, the seconds ticked by. Peter's face reflected...Martin wasn't sure what he saw in Peter's face, then he spoke again; "Brian? Are you okay? Brian!" Peter's face became an emotionless mask as he listened to the caller and then there was surprise in his eyes as he turned to Martin and spoke; "Agent Fitzgerald, he wants to talk to you."

Martin was surprised but his training kicked in and he took the phone and calmly spoke, "This is Agent Fitzgerald." His mind began to spin as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone instruct him to exit the house immediately. He heard the voice tell him the kid was sick, the voice had many emotions layering on top of each other; anger, fear, impatience. The words "Get outside now or I'll kill the fing kid with my bare hands" caused Martin's head to clear and his perspective to come rushing back, THE KID, save the KID!

He hung up the phone and began to run outdoors all the while instructing Hoskins to call Agent Malone immediately.

The moment he stepped outside he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head, then nothing. He didn't see the man who cold cocked him with the gun, he didn't feel his body lifted and roughly tossed onto the floor of the waiting blue van. He never heard the door of the van slam shut, or the wheels screech as the van accelerated. All Martin had was darkness, and he wasn't even aware of that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

**Part 2**

"Malone" ,Jack answered the phone in his office.  
"Agent Malone, something happened, they have your agent!", Peter's voice sounded really upset  
"What?. I'm on my way, then he saw Danny walking in the hallway, "Danny, you're with me, and drive" Jack yelled as he strode quickly down the hall from his office; destination, elevators. He still was talking on the phone

"What's up?" Danny asked as he grabbed his coat and matched strides with Jack.

"Martin has been grabbed." Jack's tone was emotionless but his eyes told a different story. And then to the phone "Now, Mr Hoskins, tell me how the hell that happened!"  
On the other side of the phone Peter continued talking "We'd got the phone call, I could talk to Brian, and they wanted to talk to agent Fitzgerald"  
"Did they know his name or just said to talk to the FBI agent?", Jack's mind was running every possibility  
"Mmm...no, I said his name...they didn't know...it was so fast...it's all recorded on the computer"

Dany was getting only a part of the conversation, so he didn't understand what was going on, he was driving now "Jack, where are we going?"  
"The Hoskins' where else? Fast!"  
And Dany drove as fast as he could.  
Back to the phone Jack asked "Ok Peter, what else?"  
"Well, he just talked for 30 seconds or so, hang off the phone and ran outside the house, to the backyard, told me to call you and to stay inside the house. That's all."  
"I'm on my way, see you in 10 minutes, don't open the door, don't talk to anybody else, stay there with your wife in the same room."

He cut off his cellphone and faced Dany, but no word came out his mouth  
Both men were silent as they raced to the Hoskins residence. Jack's mind flashed from concern, to anger, to confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? "

Both men simultaneously voiced the question, neither seemed aware that the other had spoken.

Danny's mind was racing as fast as the speedometer of the car. What have you gone and done Martin? Wait, that isn't fair, Martin is fine agent. True that lately he has seemed distant, more going through the motions in doing the job, not that he has let any details slip past him, just, distant.

Danny smirked to himself as he realized that just like himself, Martin has his own demons to battle and if he was going through a small rough spot that was not a reason to start thinking he was a screw up. Danny had had plenty of times in the past couple of years when his mind wasn't in the best place. That never stopped Martin from being right there to offer a hand in support, or a swift kick in the butt if it was needed. "I don't believe this, he went outside on his own? What did they say to him, to make him do such a thing?"

Both men's wandering minds cleared as the car stopped in front of the Hoskins house.

Jack answered the question "It doesn't matter now..."

The front door opened as they walked up, Joan Hoskins moved aside to let them enter, Jack walked in first and glimpsed Peter Hoskins flipping closed his cell phone and sliding it into his pants pocket.

"Who was that on the phone?" Hoskins wouldn't face Jack but he answered the question with a hint of flint in his voice.

"No one you need to be concerned with."

"I've been doing this a long time and I will tell you when and who I need to be concerned with."

The two men were squared off across the living room. The air crackled with tension. Danny stood at Jack's shoulder, a solid presence and very much aware that something was wrong, very wrong. His eyes flicked unseen to Joan Hoskins face. Her eyes were wide with fear, but Danny saw the fear wasn't just for the safety of her son, but fear of what her husband might do.

She moved then, and that broke the standoff between Jack and Peter. Peter turned to the listening equipment that was set up to record any incoming messages.

"Everything is as it was when Agent Fitzgerald left, we haven't touched anything. Take what you need and get out; find my son!" With that order given, Peter left the room. Joan stood still, quietly pleading with them that everything would turn out alright.

Jack went to the computer and sent the recorded file to Mac; then, they went to the backyard, inspected the area, he called the lab, then to the PD and asked for another officer to watch the house.  
Then he asked more questions to Peter, and after that, they went back to the office.  
Back at the office...

The four remaining agents crowded around Mac in the technician's work area.

Each was lost in their own thoughts, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together and get the child and their fellow agent; no friend, back safely.

"That's the fourth time we've heard it and I still don't get why he would grab an F.B.I. agent instead of the kid's mother." Danny voiced aloud.

Vivian nodded her head in agreement, "He needed and agent, but why? Did he want Martin specifically?"

"He couldn't have known Martin would be assigned to the house, and he didn't ask for him by name, we hear Hoskins voice calling for Agent Fitzgerald, but the kidnapper never mentions his name." Sam paused thoughtfully, her mind slipping back to the conversation she had with Martin earlier that morning.

"He didn't ask for money, he didn't ask for anything other than someone to watch the kid who was sick. His mother didn't mention anything about the kid being sick, he doesn't have any medical condition that we are aware of, it was a ploy to get an agent. What is going on." Danny's frustration level was rising. He was the most easily riled of the group, his energy level kept him moving quickly in everything he did but he was a cool professional when he needed to be. Right now, he was confused.

"Alright, so we have a missing child, and now a missing agent, and no ransom demand of any kind." Jack felt the need to bring some order to the brainstorming session.

The group looked expectantly at him.

"Vivian, how do the financials look?"

Vivian spoke deliberately and smoothly,"So far everything looks normal. He has invested fairly well, has a little savings, is current on all of his bills, nothing out of the ordinary." Her smooth calm delivery belied the fact that she was deeply concerned for Martin's welfare.

"Sam, how about the phone records?"

"The warrant came through about two hours ago so I should have all the records within the hour." Sam was about to stop there but this was Martin, his 'gut instinct' was one that should be listened to. He felt something wrong at that house, it was time to bring it out.

Taking a deep breath Sam continued, "Martin talked to me this morning, maybe it's nothing, but he said something wasn't quite right with this family." All eyes were focused on her. "It wasn't anything he could put into words, just a feeling. I didn't think a lot about it at the time, but now..."

There was silence in the room as Sam's voice trailed off.

"Alright, Danny, I want you to head back to Hoskins work. Dig deeper, something somewhere is amiss. "Jack, he's an employee at a trade company, no big deal", said Dany

"There's something there, Dany." and then, looking to Viv he said "Vivian, keep looking into his financials, and check into Mrs. Hoskins records and her family." There was an air of palpable relief as Jack's commanding voice broke the silence and sent them on their way.

"So now, everybody to work!"

15 HOURS MISSING...

Warehouse somewhere in NYC

Martin smiled a weary small smile as the little boy's breath softly carressed his cheek. The boy was nestled on his lap, sleeping soundly; so trusting in his innocence that now that an adult, and a 'police officer' as well was here, that all would be well. Martin sighed as he hoped all would be well soon. Come on guys, where are you?

Little Brian hadn't been so trusting and content when Martin first met him. Of course, come to think of it, Martin grinned wryly at the fuzzy, and oh yeah, painful memory of opening his eyes after being cold-cocked with the butt of a gun. At least he was pretty sure it had been a gun.

When he had first opened his eyes, there was a very angry little face peering into his. The anger quickly left the wide eyes of the little boy and was replaced by fear, and then uncertainty.

Martin wanted desperately to groan in pain as his brain thudded against his skull. But, he didn't want to upset his little companion anymore than he already had to be, so he swallowed the moan and forced a smile onto his face. The little boy smiled back at him, a small, frightened little smile but it was a start.

"My name is Martin, I am a policeman." Martin spoke those words while attempting to sit upright. Uh Oh. Dumb move, can you say concussion? Can you say throw-up? Not a good way to get the kid to feel better about the whole situation. Martin sank back down to the floor and turned away from Brian and curled into a ball.

After a few minutes, Martin experimented with opening his eyes again and was pleased that the room wasn't spinning as fast as it had been and that the nausea was pretty much gone. He slowly turned back toward Brian and saw the little boy standing uncertainly in the middle of the room holding a sticky, and partially eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Brian looked at Martin for a few moments and then walked over next to him, sat down, and ate his sandwich.

Great, Martin thought to himself, stray dogs and little children, he could tame them all. "I want to go home Martin..."  
"Hey buddy, I know, I'm going to hold you tight, so you can sleep, OK?"  
"I'm scared! I don't want to sleep!"  
"But you will, I'll take care of you, nothing's gonna happen to you; remember? I'm a policeman. I'll watch you while you sleep, OK?"He grinned as the little boy's wide eyes flicked in his direction and then watched as the half eaten sandwich was offered in his direction.

"No thanks, little man. You eat it, I'm not hungry right now." That was partially true, the nausea may have abated, but it was likely to come back in full force if he tried to eat anything. Of course his stomach wasn't playing fair and chose just that moment to growl and announce the fact that Martin hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.   
He chuckled softly and then winced as another wave of pain and dizziness swept over him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. After a moment he felt his cheek being softly patted by a sticky hand. He opened his eyes in time to see the jelly encrusted hand retreating to the sandwich. The little mouth opened, another bite disappeared, the little eyes looked back at him full of trust.

"OK, and then you hold me up, so I won't be afraid?"

What did I do to earn such trust? Martin thought to himself. Let's see, I got bashed on the head, dumped on the floor, nearly threw up, and now I have a new best friend. Oh well, all in a day's work. I knew it wasn't one of my best days... but someting's different now. He smiled ruefully to himself. Actually, although his stomach was rolling occasionally and his head pounding constantly, he realized that he hadn't felt this good, this centered, in a long time. "Of course! I'm your personal body guard! he said to the kid with a big smile"

The emptiness of this morning receded a little bit, he felt a sense of purpose returning, little by little. With that thought in mind he wrapped his arm around the little boy and huddled closer to him.

"Come on, I'll sing you a song to help you sleep. Lets think... you like Christmas time?

"Of course I like Christmas times, Who doesn't?"

"You don't feel sick now?"  
"No, I'm not alone anymore"  
And he started to sing Holly Night, and at the same time he was rocking Brian in his arms.While Brian nodded off to sleep Martin was wide awake. His eyes took in the room, the voices he heard outside the room. He quickly inventoried his options, go out the window? Nope, too narrow and high, well Brian could get through it, maybe. He'd have to check that out. There was only one door in the room and the 'voices' were on the other side of that, how many voices he wasn't sure, they were only muffled sounds. He didn't have his cell phone, he didn't have his gun.

The pounding in his head got louder and he leaned back, held onto the little boy who was now sound asleep, and thought of his team. Anytime now guys, I could use some help here. In the meantime he was thinking why he was here. There was something in the house, in this family, he had felt it, maybe that was the reason, but what was it? They hid something, that was for sure. The only thing he saw was the family album and some photos over the house.  
Martin had to wait to make sure Brian didn't wake up, then he softly put him over a blanket on the floor and covered him with the other half, to keep him warm. He caressed his cheek and kept singing for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Big thanks Laurel for Betaing this and for being so patient to me.

Part 3

20 HOURS MISSING

Martin left the boy sleeping and began to search the place. There was a small bathroom, inside he saw a sink, small counter, and a toilet. The items on the counter caused him to stop short; there was a child's toothbrush, and toothpaste, some little kid's toothpaste with Elmo on the label, a bottle of kid's soap, again, with Elmo on the label. Martin thought for a moment as his mind flashed back to the Hoskins' house; in the bathroom Brian used was the same toothpaste and soap. Someone knew what the Hoskins bought for Brian and made sure it was here? Who?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock on the door clicking.

Someone was coming inside the room. Martin's first thought was to protect Brian. He started from the little bathroom intending to get between the kidnapper and Brian, as he moved quickly pain slammed into his brain from the earlier blow to his head, and his weakening body caused him to stumble against the man who had already entered the room.

The man's reaction was immediate; believing he was being attacked, his fist shot out and solidly connected with Martin's jaw knocking him back against the wall. Martin was stunned briefly, but his concern for Brian jolted him into action as he saw a second figure go by the first and head for Brian.

"Stay away from him."

The moment the words left Martin's mouth he was doubled over as the big man's fist slammed mercilessly into his stomach. Another blow to the back of his neck caused him to crumple to the floor. His last conscious act was to raise his left arm in defense as he saw a booted foot aimed to his head. The boot connected solidly with his forearm and he heard a crack...then the pain and the darkness descended.

"Brian..."

At the office...

ack, Sam, and Viv were at the small conference table in the bullpen reviewing their information.

Sam had a lot of information she'd gathered from the phone records on Peter Hoskins so she said "In the last week leading up to the kidnapping there were a lot of phone calls from two Chinese companies. The calls came in to his home, work, his cell. Calls would come in at all hours of the days, some short, some long. I suspect the short ones, less than two minutes, were probably messages to his voice mail or answering machine. We haven't taped a single call coming in to his home or his office phones?".

"No," growled Jack as he looked up at Sam when she stopped speaking, "But he did get a phone call that he wouldn't tell Danny or I about when we went to his house after Martin was taken."

"Sam, have you found out who owns these companies? I want to cross-check the names against Hoskins' financial records."

Sam shook her head at Vivian and then rubbed her eyes briefly. "I don't have the names yet, these companies have so many layers, but I should be able to get through the maze of 'dummy' corporations, and third parties shortly."

"Good, as soon as you get that info tell it to me; with Peter working for a trading company that is heavy into business in the Orient, there may be something there to give us a fresh angle."

Just as Vivian finished her statement Danny popped into the room from Mac's office.

"We've just received a video that has both Brian and Martin's kidnappings on it."

Stunned the three agents stared at each other for a moment and then rose in unison to follow Danny to Mac's office. As they entered, Mac turned to them and smiled a grimly.

"The latest and greatest weapon in the Neighborhood Watch program." He told the three newcomers. "We got very, very lucky. This neighborhood just joined in a new program that is experimenting with putting surveillance cameras on

light posts, and corner poles in order to try to keep crime at bay in the neighborhood. The whole neighborhood voted on the trial, and the majority wanted to try the cameras for three months.

The cameras were installed two and a half weeks ago."

With that introduction he pushed a button and the footage began to play.

They were able to see almost everything, even the partial of the van's plates. The van and the two men with guns in both kidnappings were the same.

They felt the fear in the boy's face when he was taken from his mother by two masked men, he was crying and kicking, but that didn't stop the men in their job. In the other they could see Martin getting out of the house almost delivering himself to one of the masked men who hit him with the butt of a gun in his head and just throw him in the van.

"Mac, did you get anything from the plates?"

Mac looked up at Jack and shook his head. "Not yet, I'm working on it, as soon as I have anything, you'll be the first to know."

"What about tracking the van through the streets by the traffic control cameras?"

Vivian and Sam both voiced the question simultaneously, there was a brief moment when they both smiled at each other, easing a little of the worry on their tired faces.

"I'll see what I can do, traffic control is sending the files to me from the time period, I should have it shortly...it will take time."

"Time is something we may not have..." Jack spoke quietly but grimly. His mind was reviewing the case from all angles, taking a child was bold, cruel...taking the agent, in broad daylight, from the very house, of the very child that was kidnapped...that was dangerous. Dangerous because these men were determined, focused, unafraid...why weren't they afraid?

Jack hated not having answers, he hated his team being in trouble, he hated not knowing what was going on.

"Danny, I want you to go back to the Hoskins', talk to them, look over the house again. Martin said that there was something wrong there, you need to find it. They are not suspects at this point but at the very least Peter is hiding something. You were there yesterday;.." Yesterday, Jack thought, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, but already it was 'yesterday' when Brian, and then Martin had been taken, Jack felt like a week had already passed..."you were there yesterday morning, you saw the house, you'll know if something is missing."

"I'm taking the lab photos with me to compare while I'm there." With that Danny turned away and reached for the door.

"Danny," Jack's voice was low and Danny turned quickly to see what concerned his boss. "Don't get caught by Hoskins...or anybody else."

Danny nodded once, left the room and stopped in the bullpen long enough to grab his gun, coat, and the file with the photos; then he was gone.

Jack went back to his office, leaving Vivian and Sam working with Mac on the traffic photos that had just been transmitted to the technician's computer.

Sighing deeply he settled behind his desk, picked up the files and started reviewing all the information thus far; he was missing something, they all were, what was it?

Back at the warehouse...

Someone was pulling on him. No, pushing him. No, oh forget it, he was just too tired. The darkness swirled back around him and he felt himself drift away again. Just as he got comfortable, floating on a sea of darkness he felt it again. This time the feeling was joined by a sound.

An insistent, small, high pitched sound. Someone was yelling at him, demanding him to do something.

Tired.

Too tired to do whatever was expected of him. Just as he started to drift towards the darkness a small child's face flashed through his mind.

He had a vague sense of crawling to a little boy who lay curled up and sleeping on a blanket on a floor. Geez, he thought, what did I eat last night to have a dream like that.

Tired.

Brian. The name burned in his brain. Brian, that's the little boy, four years old, big eyes, peanut butter and jelly on his fingers, on his face. Little Brian, who he promised to protect, promised to hold tight while he slept so he wouldn't be scared. I was crawling, that thought formed in Martin's fuzzy, pain-filled head. I crawled to Brian and gathered him into

my arms so he would be protected and sleep. Huh, well, that solves that.

Still tired.

"Martin, wake up! You're scaring me!" Brian's voice was becoming more shrill as he struggled against Martin's right arm. When he had awakened, he had found himself held against Martin's chest by his right arm. He had

tried to wiggle loose, but couldn't move Martin. The more he struggled, the tighter Martin had held him; determined, even in his exhausted state to keep his promise to protect Brian.

"Martin, I'm scared!" Brian screamed again and then he pushed his back against Martin that caused Martin to shift his left arm around, as soon as his arm moved a painful scream came out of Martin's mouth. Suddenly,

Martin was awake, the fog that had settled in his brain lifted and he was jolted back to the reality of being beaten, bloody, hungry, and trapped with a child in a warehouse.

"Sorry Brian, I guess I was really sleepy."

Brian watched Martin stand up slowly, cradling his left arm.

"Martin, are you hurt? What happened?"

"Hey little man, nothing to worry about. Last night I climbed on a chair to reach the windows and I fell down. It's okay, just a little bruise on my arm." Wanting to change the subject quickly Martin took a quick look around the room. "Did they bring your breakfast yet?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"All right, why don't you go to the bathroom, wash your hands and face while I find out about your breakfast." Martin smiled as he saw the little face brighten and then Brian obediently went into the bathroom. Just before he reached the door Brian stopped, turned around and came back to Martin.

"Does it hurt?"

Martin smiled as the little boy with big eyes, pointed to his arm and repeated his question.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." Just a LOT would be the truth Martin thought. But in this case, Brian didn't need the truth, he needed the lie, he needed to be reassured. When did I get so good at knowing what kids need?

Seeming to be reassured Brian nodded and then went into the bathroom to clean up.

Martin stood in front of the door and spoke loud enough to be heard from the other side. At least he hoped it was loud enough, of course, he also hoped that someone on the other side cared to answer.

"The kid needs to eat, please. He's so little, you have to get something for him."

The voice answered him back, "I suppose you want something too."

It was more a sarcastic taunt than a question. Martin chose to ignore it and repeated his plea for the Brian's sake.

"Get away from the door, any wise moves like last night and he'll get nothing."

Martin moved to the other side of the room, and then called out again; "You can go ahead, I'm far away from the door."

One of the men entered the room and left a small milk container, a bowl with cereal, a spoon and an apple.

"Next time could you bring him some crayons and paper." After all, you know

what kind of toothpaste and soap he uses, I'm sure you know that he likes to draw as well. Martin kept that thought to himself, but he knew it wasn't coincidence that the soap and toothpaste here was the same as at Brian's

house

The man just looked at him, no expression, no hint of anger, or any emotion

on his face and then went out the door closing it firmly behind him.

After a few minutes had passed, Martin called out to Brian.

"Brian, are you OK in there?"

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Brian came out. His hair was wet, sticking up in all directions, his face, neck, and hands were scrubbed clean.

"Yes, Martin. I washed my hands, and my face. Look at me!"

Martin could hear the pride in the little voice. Four years old and showing so much independence. A special little kid. Martin kneeled down in front of Brian and combed his hair neatly with his fingers.

"You clean up pretty good little man. Let's eat." Martin led Brian to the food, opened the milk and added it to the cereal and then handed Brian the spoon. He sat beside Brian and picked up a bottle of water that was sitting on the floor.

Brian picked up the spoon and was about to dip it into the bowl, in the way only little children can, small hand fisted around the spoon, elbow stuck up high into the air, and then he stopped. His face filled with concern as he peaked up at Martin through his thick eyelashes. "You are not hungry

Martin?"

"No, it's all yours."

"But, I don't like to eat alone."

"I'm right here; got my water." Martin could see Brian wasn't convinced so he tried something that seemed to work with one of his nephews. "Let's try a game while you eat."

He saw that he had Brian's attention now on the 'game' instead of the fact that Martin didn't have anything to eat; so he pressed forward.

"How about 'Simon Says'"

"Yeah, Simon Says is cool!" Brian was bouncing on the floor now. He was seated cross legged on the floor and bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, Simon Says put a spoonful of cereal in your mouth without spilling any milk from the spoon." Martin watched as Brian carefully scooped some cereal from the bowl and then carefully got it into his mouth. With the 'job' successfully completed Brian's face split into a huge grin, and all

the milk and cereal that he had so carefully gotten into his mouth spilled down his chin, onto his shirt and onto the floor. This caused Brian to giggle and fall over sideways as he laughed.

Martin couldn't stop grinning as he realized what had happened. 'Simon' had only said to get the cereal into his mouth without spilling milk from the

spoon. 'Simon' hadn't actually told Brian to eat it. Unbelievable, Martin thought, starting to laugh himself, he couldn't stop it even though it made his ribs ache and his head start to pound again. A four-year old beats me at Simon Says. I hope Vivian and Jack never hear about this.

So Martin tried again and was more specific with his commands. Brian giggled, and ate and breakfast quickly disappeared. Martin continued to drink his water and tried to block out the pain in his body, but it was becoming harder, he was starting to feel weak from the lack of food. He needed to immobilize his arm, but knew he wouldn't be able to do it one-handed. As much as he didn't want Brian to be concerned he was going to need his help. So he decided to make it into a game.

"Brian, do you want to help me build something?"

"Sure, Martin, what are we making."

"Well, we are going to tear up some cloth, and tie it around some pieces of wood and make a splint. That's what is used to make something that is weak, or tired, into something stronger." Martin could see that Brian didn't understand so he decided to just keep the little boy busy and maybe,

hopefully, he wouldn't become scared or worry about his arm.

Martin had seen some small pieces of wood discarded in a corner and he picked them up and brought them over to where Brian was seated. Then he managed to pull his tie off, remove his shirt and get his t-shirt off.

Carefully he put his shirt back on and then, painfully tore his t-shirt into strips using his mouth and his right arm. Martin exaggerated each groan and moan so Brian would think he was playing. At first Brian was concerned, but

when he saw Martin grinning at him, he began to copy each moan and then start to laugh. As Martin laughed back at him, Brian laughed harder. Before Brian knew it, he had helped Martin position two pieces of wood around his left arm and held onto the strips tight as Martin tied them around. Then,

with his eyes wide and full of mischief, Martin leaned close to Brian, and took the strip of cloth in his mouth and pulled it tight, while his right hand pulled.

At last it was done. Martin wanted nothing more than to groan out loud for real, close his eyes and ride out the pain. But he couldn't, Brian had to think the game was for real. Brian studied him for a full minute and Martin thought he had failed in his effort to make this out to be a game.

Then Brian picked up Martin's tie and dropped it around Martin's head, then carefully he eased Martin's left arm into the loop.

At this Brian decided the 'game' was finished. Proudly he gently patted Martin's splint and then walked over to his blanket and sat down, his little eyes beginning to blink with sleep.

Martin was feeling dizzy and tired, positioning his arm was painful and he needed a break He walked over to Brian, sat down, leaned back against the wall and with his good arm gathered Brian against him. Softly he began to tell stories of warriors and dragons, his nephew liked dragons and had a whole series of books about warriors and dragons. Martin used his voice to make different voices for each character.

"Hey, big, green, dragon, I will take you to the king, he wants to see you!" said the little warrior.

Brian snuggled close on his lap and giggled when even the dragons could talk.

He would giggle and his eyes were big as saucers as Martin's voice boomed like thunder and the 'dragon' said;" No, you don't, I'm toooooo big for you, I'll have you as my dinner!"

Martin was getting more and more tired and he quickly finished the tale with the valiant little warrior capturing the dragon, tying him up and delivering him to the king.

With the kingdom safe; Brian was satisfied and his eyes softly closed, his breathing became slow and steady, and he slept. Despite his pain and weakness, Martin smiled, closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall, and he slept; one arm protectively wrapped around Brian.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Part 4

40 HOURS MISSING

The office...

Jack looked up tiredly from his desk as Viv appeared at his door.

"Jack, those two companies belong to the same person, James Coltwell. These are all the buildings that belong to him or the companies."

Vivian laid a file on Jack's desk and took a seat across the desk from him. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and watched as he opened the file and scanned the documents.

"Coltwell, not your typical Chinese name." Jack muttered as he stifled a yawn. Looking at the clock he realized it was going onto midnight.

"Vivian, go home, get a few hours of sleep, see Reggie off to school, have breafast with Marcus, then be back at 7:00 a.m.."

Vivian sighed and nodded. She didn't want to leave knowing Martin was out there somewhere, maybe hurt, maybe dead. But she knew that if the whole team worked themselves to exhaustion they would be no good to anyone. She paused as she got to the door.

"Sam is with Mac working on the phone call from the kidnapper. He used a cell phone. Oh and Jack, one more thing. These companies are supposed to be bringing shoes and clothes from China,.." Jack waited as her voice trailed off. Vivian thought carefully for another moment and then finished her thought, "I'm not sure that's true. I'll sleep on it and see if I can make sense of it. Something in those files and in the financials of the companies I've been looking at makes me positive there's more to those companies than shoes and clothes."

Jack nodded and rose to see what progress Mac and Sam had made.

He entered Mac's office as he was explaining how to locate the origin of the call.

"I've been able to locate the cell which manages, or channels, the area this call came from."

Jack perked up as he heard that progress had been made.

"So, how big is the area?" Sam was standing in front of a grid map of the city and watched as Mac silently got up and used a highlighter to outline the area.

"That big?" She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but she was tired and she was worried.

"Well, it was bigger until I narrowed it down. I had to start with the phone records from the house, then contacted the phone companies..."

"It's good work Mac." Jack said from behind them. They both jumped, they hadn't known he was standing there.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Jack's mouth as he watched their reaction. "How quickly can you cross-reference this area with the addresses Viv got regarding all of the business locations?" He gave the file Vivian had just given him, to Sam. Sam and Mac exchanged a look and turned back to the map and the computer. "We're on it now. Give us an hour and we'll let you know how far along we are."

"Jack, there's something else." Sam spoke up as he started to leave the room. He stopped and turned to face her, she looked as exhausted as he felt, but her eyes were still a brilliant blue. "Back one year ago, there were a lot of phone calls from Hoskins to Florida. Those calls suddenly stopped last month. I'm hoping to find that phone number here in Vivian's file."

Jack left the two of them working on it and walked slowly to the bullpen. He stopped and stood at Martin's desk. He took in the neat desk, everything had a place; everything was in its place. A small, sad smile flitted across his face as he pulled out the chair and sat down. Thoughtfully he swung slowly around in the chair and his eyes fell upon Danny's desk. He had sent Danny home barely an hour previous. He knew no one was going to sleep well, but they all needed a little break. A little time to shower, sleep, or lay down, in their bed, have coffee in their own kitchen. Perhaps tomorrow, wait, this morning, he wryly corrected himself as he looked at his watch, Danny and Vivian would have a little fresher perspective.

Danny had been frustrated when he left. His return to the Hoskins residence hadn't netted much in the way of leads. Jack closed his eyes and thought back on the coversation...

"Nothing." One word, spoken in a clipped, terse tone. "Nothing." Danny almost spit the word out of his mouth.

Jack looked up from the papers on his desk to see Danny impatiently standing outside his door. He tilted his head, inviting Danny in.

"I didn't see anything rare or valuable anywhere in the house. Of course, I didn't expect them to have a priceless Ming vase with a sign on it, saying contraband, but..." His voice trailed off and he leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. "The only things I noticed were a couple books on shelves were missing, and a few pictures that were hanging in the study have been replaced. Mac is going to try and enhance the photos when he gets done with the cell phone tracking."

"Alright Danny. Mac and Sam are going to be awhile working on the phone records and the building locations. Go home." He raised his hand as Danny's head snapped up and his mouth started to open in protest. "Now." Jack's voice was stern and the resolute look in his eyes allowed no argument. He saw the fear in Danny's eyes and softened his tone. "I'm worried too; but all of us being exhausted are only going to make things worse, not only for Martin but for Brian as well. Get a shower, grab a few hours of rest, then come back in here by 7:00 a.m. sharp."

Resignedly Danny nodded and rose. Silently he walked out of the office and headed home...

PRESENT...

Jack pushed away from Martin's desk and made his way back to his office. His phone started to ring as he entered, crossing to his desk he grabbed the phone. "Malone"

"Agent Malone, I need you on the fifth floor immediately. I have people in the hall waiting for you."

VanDoren. This couldn't be good Jack thought.

"On my way." He replaced the phone and started for the elevators, once again wondering why he didn't just take that job in Chicago all those years ago. No more supervisory headaches, no more losing sleep worrying about the men and women under his command, nor more political crap.

On the fifth floor he saw VanDoren with four other agents. "Jack Malone, this is Agent Robert Collins, Florida, Agent Louis Garland and Sam Trenton, Chicago, and Agent Bert Nichols, D.C. Why don't we all sit down and talk." It sounded like a suggestion but everyone knew that Director VanDoren didn't offer suggestions, she offered orders. They all followed her into the nearby conference room.

Jack sat down feeling a familiar sensation in his stomach. His gut instinct told him that this case was about to become a lot more complicated than it already was and as he looked at the men in the room and then VanDoren, who stared him directly in the eye, he realized that Martin's life was no longer in his hands. That thought scared him; and Jack Malone did not get scared often.

Nichols started first; "We have been after Coltwell for three years now. We have an undercover agent in his operation and there is a deal going down very soon. Our source says likely within the next 72 hours at the most."

"I have a four-year old boy, taken from his home almost two days ago, and an FBI agent snatched from the very same place just hours after the child. Why am I only hearing about this operation now!" Jack could feel his blood simmering and both his words and his glare were directed at VanDoren, the other men were not even present in the room as far as he was concerned.

Nichols had his own agenda and his voice rose to match Jack's. "We can't let you blow the entire operation because of this kid! We managed to get your agent in there to keep the kid safe."

The silence that settled on the room was far from soothing, in fact every person in the room seemed to freeze in horror at this revelation, and no one appeared to be breathing. Then the eruption began...

"You got my agent into this! Who the hell do you think you are! No one puts my agents in harms way!" Jack didn't care if this was insubordination or not, his words were only directed at VanDoren. He didn't think about the fact that his career may be over, that a formal reprimand may be in his file for how he was speaking to VanDoren. All he knew was that HIS team, HIS agents, were being used.

"Do you know where they are?" Jack ground the words out between gritted teeth.

Nichols knew he was doomed in Malone's eyes, but he didn't care. He had a job to do and that was to get Coltwell, he went on calmly as if talking about inanimate objects rather than people. "We're not quite sure now. Our agent couldn't see them yet, it is too risky for his cover to contact your agent."

"So what do you want from me? You want all my team to risk their lives too? You have my agent in there, you don't even know if he is still alive, you don't know if the boy is alive. What do you want? Do you want me to just sit back and do nothing for the next 72 hours?"

"Yes."

Up until now VanDoren had let Jack and Agent Nichols do all the talking, but now it was time to stake her claim.

Agent Garland spoke up. "We don't want you to stop looking around, that would make them suspicious. But you have to slow down, go in the wrong direction."

Jack shook his head disgustedly at the man. "My people aren't who you are used to working with. They aren't stupid." Garland bristled at the insult and VanDoren started to open her mouth to speak but Jack continued. "My team will need to know what this is all about, and I want to know that Agent Fitzgerald (and he emphasized the last name--he had no problem using Martin's D.C. connections even if Martin hated having them dragged into the open, Martin's life was more important than his independence right now) and the boy are alright."

"You can tell them, we'll find out where they are being held and let you know that they are alright." VanDoren's voice spoke quietly from the other end of the table.

"Gee thanks." Jack didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice. "Do I get to know what this is all about or what?"

Agent Collins spoke up at that point. "This started in Florida as a drug dealing case. We think the drugs come in from Columbia but we're not sure. They get smuggled into the country through Florida. The drugs move to Chicago and from there are spread all over the country. Street kids are used to move it on the streets in the big cities. It has taken us two years of investigating, two years of working a man deep undercover and getting him close to the top of the organization.

Jack was surprised, he figured it was complicated, but why entangle another FBI agent when they already had one undercover. "If you know all that, why are they still there?" As soon as he asked the question he felt the tension edge up a notch in the room.

"We want to know how they get the drugs into the country. There's no visible connection between Coltwell and somebody on the outside but we know it exhists. The operation that is about to go down is huge, it's the largest shipment they have ever made, we are certain we will be able to take down the head of the organization this time."

"So why Brian?"

"Peter Hoskins is their chemist. He cuts the drugs before they are distributed across the country. He's been wanting more money, by taking his son, they ensure he concentrates on his job, not on fattening his nest egg."

"So why is Martin there? They know he is an FBI agent." Jack wanted to punch these smug men in the nose. Martin was in jeopardy because of their operation.

"Fitzgerald is there to look after the boy." Collins coldly answered.

"And if they decide Martin is more valuable they'll kill the child."

"No, they need the boy to keep his father in line. Our inside man convinced them that by having an agent as well it would keep the FBI off their trail."

"Then these guys are the dumbest dealers ever to walk the face of the earth." Jack wasn't shouting now, his voice was low, his eyes narrowed and deadly. "First, having an agent only bring more heat, second, we don't negotiate for the lives of our agents, that is a very well known fact. You all have signed his death sentence." Jack stood up and walked to the door, all but throwing his chair out of his way in his anger and disgust.

As he reached for the door knob he turned back to all of them, "You don't know where Martin and the boy are, you don't know when or where the shipment is going to be made, you don't know who the head of the organization is...Just what do you know?"

As he walked out the door he could hear Nichols yelling after him, "We're not finished! You don't start until we tell you."

Jack wasn't listening anymore. His team was in danger, he needed to get them to safety.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

Part 5

Back at his office he downed two Tylenol with the last of his coffee, now cold. He rubbed his face with his hand and thought about his next course of action. His only course of action at this moment. With that decision made he stood up and went to where Mac and Sam continued to work.

"Alright you two, enough for now." It hadn't escaped his notice that both were slumped in chairs, struggling to remain focused on their task. "Go home, get some sleep, be back in at 7:00 and we'll start again."

Not waiting for their answer he turned on his heel and went back to his office and closed the door. They would go, they knew better than to argue.

Sighing deeply he pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number.

"Fitzgerald."

"It's, Malone."

"What's going on." Jack heard the sleep disappear from the Deputy Director's voice and instead heard the worry that only a father can express in the middle of the night. Jack remembered that it hadn't been that long ago when that concern had been real, the threat real, the danger known, and the chances slim. Now, he was having to put Victor and himself through that pain again, only this time, he didn't know what Martin's condition was; it wasn't a shooting this time, but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know if he was alive this time.

He wryly thought back to his parting shots to the other agents on the fifth floor, not only did they not know where, who, what, why, but neither did he.

"It's Martin. He's been taken."

"What! By whom! When! How! Why! What do you need!"

Jack felt a huge sense of relief surge through him when Victor offered help. They had come a long way from distrust and open dislike, to something akin to an uneasy truce. Right now he would use any ally he could fine. He knew that Victor would never hurt his son, oh he might disagree with his son's choices, but he would never put him in harm's way.

"How much do you know about the Florida-Chicago-DC case?"

Victor's tone was guarded when he responded. "What does that case have to do with my son?"

"They have Martin and the kid, Brian, he's the chemist's son."

Silence.

Then, a weary, soft sigh.

"What do you need Jack."

"I need whatever information you can give me in that case without anyone knowing."

"That's going to be a bit difficult. No doubt they'll know this call is being made and both of us are going to be watched. But, I have some contacts who can do this quietly."

Jack could hear the steel in the man's voice. He knew Victor was angry, and for once he knew the anger wasn't directed at him. Like Jack, Victor had been kept out of the loop, he wasn't going to tread quietly once Martin was safe.

"OK Victor, we're going to need to know who is inside, if he knows Martin."

"I'll get it. I'll have my secretary contact you in the morning with a number for a secured line. Until then, use a street phone if you need to contact me again tonight."

"Will do. Victor, we'll get him back alive."

"Yes. Thanks Jack." But his voice was tinged with doubt, the uncertainty that comes with a parent's worse nightmare.

With deep frustration Jack hung up the phone and realized there was nothing else he could do. His team was home, getting something close to rest, per his orders. Orders he was now loath to follow. But, the team is only as good as its leader and if he didn't follow his own orders, he was going to do no one any good, especially Martin.

So he slipped off his shoes and stretched out on his couch. He didn't know if he could sleep, where was Martin? Was he hurt? Was he tired? Hungry? Thirsty...

Morning came all too soon. The office was bustling with energy by 7:00 a.m. Vivian, Danny, Sam were all in the bullpen, mugs of coffee in hand, computers on, files open.

Jack strode from his office and motioned with his head for them to follow him. Startled they all followed him out onto the landing outside the office and felt the breeze of the day caress their faces. Jack felt a little better. He had managed a few hours of sleep and had awoken in time to shower, shave, change and be at his desk before the first agent arrived; Vivian. He wasn't surprised. As much as Vivian kept her distance from the intense personal issues, he knew she looked at her fellow agents as more than colleagues, they were hers to guard.

He breathed in deep, the early morning air filling his lungs, and he began.

He recounted VanDoren's orders, Nichols smug, cold assessment of 'his' case. He watched as Vivian shook her head sadly, Sam's face reflected fear and anger, Danny's eyes flashed with fire at the betrayal. Then, the hardest part.

"We have to sit still for the next 48 hours."

Silence was never so deafening. As he saw them about to protest he held up his hand to stop them.

"I said we have to sit still. Officially. That doesn't mean we can't quietly do some work, a lot of work. Yes, Vivian, before you ask I contacted Victor last night."

Vivian smiled at him. He had seen her about to voice her demand knowing full well he didn't like talking to the Deputy Director, but she knew he had done it, because the team came first. She just needed him to say it out loud to give them all something to hold onto.

"Victor is going to work with us. He's getting us a way to contact him that's outside normal channels. We have to be careful inside. We can be heard. Someone is listening."

They started then, the crack team that he had assembled shifted into professional work mode. The personal issues were still very real, but now they had to work as professionals and put the emotions aside.

"We have to focus on the properties that located within the city." Vivian looked to Sam then to take up the ball.

"Mac's finishing the cross-reference we started last night. We should have some addresses and locations shortly."

"Okay, so if Martin and Brian are being held in one of these buildings how do we go in there quietly and get him out without alerting everyone upstairs?"

"One bridge at a time Danny. Make sure that anything you do on the phones or computers Mac protects so it isn't traced. VanDoren and the others don't want us to make any moves until they tell us. If they catch us, it could be risky for Martin and Brian."

"And Hoskins knows more than he's saying. He's strange..." Danny's voice trailed off and he shook his head in frustration then he opened the door for Vivian to enter before him. Sam slowly followed and then turned back to Jack.

"God, we don't even know if he's alive right now." Her words were little more than a whisper, he wasn't even sure she had spoken them.

He tilted her chin up towards him and fixed his eyes on hers.

"No, Sam, we don't. We just have to hope." With that he opened the door and they both entered the office. His mind was still on Danny's words, Hoskins does know more than he's saying. His mind flicked back to the cellphone that Hoskin had put in his pocket, obviously finishing a call. A call, they had no record of.

He had just reached the bullpen when Vivian swung around, arched her eyebrows and said loudly; "I've got an idea. Next time the kidnappers call to prove that Brian is still alive we'll trace the call and cross it with this one. That way we'll know if they are moving them or not."

Jack grinned, their orders were not to make any moves. No one said they couldn't continue working. Oh well, he sighed, he'd have some heat from above but that was nothing new.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

PART 6

At the warehouse…

While Jack and the team were narrowing the options of warehouses that needed to be checked out, Martin and Brian were marking another start of a day. Brian came out of the bathroom with his hair wet and face scrubbed clean again. Martin chuckled as he took in the little boy, eyes still showing signs of sleep. He went into the bathroom next, and keeping the door slightly ajar so he could keep track of Brian he took stock. As he cleaned up the best he could, wincing as bruises and cuts complained against too much movement and soap and water he wearily wondered what today would bring.

He applied some of the kid's toothbrush to his finger and rubbed it over his teeth, making a face at the awful taste. Well, at least Brian likes it, he thought.

Turning to head out of the little room he stopped at the door, both from dizziness that swept over him from almost two days of not eating and the brutal treatment at the hands of his kidnappers and from the sudden realization that despite their circumstances, he never felt clearer in life about his purpose.

If it wasn't for the continuous pounding in his head he might have shaken himself and chuckled. As it was, he opted to just let that thought simmer in his brain and see about breakfast.

The thought of breakfast no sooner entered his mind when the door opened. Brian froze in place sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. His eyes darted fearfully to Martin as he saw one of the men enter. Careful not to cause the man to think he was going to attack, Martin took two quick strides to Brian's side and picked the boy up. Brian instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Martin and buried his head in Martin's shoulder.

"Come here kid, you gotta do something for us."

Brian's only response was to cling tighter to Martin and whimper softly.

Martin glared at the man; it was the best he was able to offer with his injuries and lack of strength. "Why do you need him to leave?"

"It's time to call daddy."

"Then bring the phone in here. Let him stay here. It'll be easier for you." Martin knew that appealing to their concern for Brian was not going to help, so he appealed to their need to keep the job simple. It worked.

The man nodded once, withdrew the phone from his belt and pushed a button. Then he held the phone to Brian's face. From behind him Martin could see his partner covering the room to insure no escape would be tried.

Martin felt Brian relax a little and then he spoke.

"Daddy?...I'm okay…Martin is here, he plays with me."

The corner of Martin's mouth turned up at the innocence in Brian's voice. Then the man snatched the phone back and spoke one sentence.

"You know what to do." With that the call ended and he turned to leave the room.

"Wait, what about Brian's breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah, cereal, milk, fruit, crayons, paper, anything else we can bring you, how about a massage!" The derisive tone was expected. What wasn't expected was that a tray appeared and on it was the food as requested, including some more bottles of water and a scrap of paper and two broken crayons.

Not much, Martin thought, but it was a start.

The day passed by as the one before it had. Brian ate his cereal and fruit and drank all the milk. Martin made do with a bottle of water. He knew he needed to keep his strength up, but the cereal was just enough for Brian and wouldn't do Martin any good, so might as well just suck it up and drink the damn water. At least he wouldn't be dehydrated.

While Martin tried to keep Brian amused by talking about camping with his aunt and uncle years back and singing songs his team spent the day frantically searching for him and trying to keep up the pretense of not making any progress. Truth was they were making a lot of progress.

"So, Martin knows the person inside this organization?"

"That's what Victor said. He wasn't willing to say the name on the phone, but he's sending me all his background information to that mail account we set specially for this case. It sounds like they were partners at Quantico. When the information gets here, I'm going to want you to go through all of it right away."

Vivian just nodded her thoughts on her missing teammate. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Is he a good agent?"

"Victor said the guy's record is clean but…sounds like there were some mistakes made and some strange cover-ups. Nothing firm, just whispers through the grapevine. Victor has a feeling."

Sam swung around from her desk as she finished her phone call, "We have all the buildings in the range of the cell phone. The latest call this morning was too short to pinpoint an exact location but it did narrow it down a little more." She paused a moment and then her professionalism kicked in again; "In the last phone call, Brian said he was with Martin, that Martin was taking care of him." She smiled a tight, thin smile and thought to herself; at least he's still alive.

"Okay, so Martin and the boy are together for sure." One side of Jack's mouth turned up wryly as he added, "as sure as we're going to be for now. Danny, let's see a list of the buildings in that area."

Danny showed a map for the area that he had completed after the latest phone call. "It's a crowded area, and I don't think these buildings are what we are looking for." He marked the indicated buildings with a black check mark and then focused onto four buildings with red X's on them. "I believe these buildings are our best options. They don't currently have any occupants; all have numerous openings to alleys and underground parking garages or recessed loading docks. Someone could come and go out of any one of these buildings without drawing attention to them."

Jack looked at the map as Danny relayed his information. Then, as three intense sets of eyes watched him he processed all the information, the orders from upstairs and then made a decision based upon his gut. This had gotten him into trouble before but his job was to save lives. His job was to find the missing person and bring them home. He was going to do his job and to hell with whatever happened from those that were upstairs. This was his job, this was _the _job.

"All right, go and check out all four sites. Keep it low profile. If Martin and Brian are in one of those places and someone sees you it may just prompt them to move them somewhere we'll never find them or worse. Victor's sources indicate the final deal is going down this evening or tomorrow. I don't like the openness of the time table. If Victor isn't able to pinpoint the details then there is something else going on that I don't even want to imagine."

As Jack's voice trailed off his three remaining team members rose to their feet, strapped on their guns, shut down their computers and prepared to head out to find their missing member.

"If you can get them out quietly, and take down the abductors do so _quietly._"

As the sunlight dipped low across the skyline Danny had to keep changing from his sunglasses to no glasses as the light played havoc with his eyes as it dodged in between the tall buildings.

He was worried. He and Sam had been checking out the various buildings since leaving the office. Vivian was going to come with them but just as they got to the main lobby of the federal building Jack called her to the office, the information from Victor had got into the mail account right at that moment. So, Vivian headed back upstairs to learn all about the agent that supposedly had gotten Martin involved in this mess.

He glanced over at Sam who appeared to be absently staring at the street signs as they headed for the last building on their itinerary. The first three had been a bust, all had either impenetrable chain link fences that showed no sign of being new, or tampered with or had so much debris and dust and dirt inside that anything, even rats, would leave evidence of passing. Actually, they had seen evidence of rats passing through, lots of them, but no sign of humans having been in the area.

So, with the sunlight fading, and hope dimming, he drove the car to the fourth location that he had pinpointed. Next to him Sam snapped to an alert position.

"Danny, stop the car, I want to get out." She vacated the car as soon as he pulled it over to the curb. Curious, he sat there and watched. Sam strolled over to a newsstand and stood glancing at the newspaper headlines. She selected one, paid for it, and nodded absently at the man she inadvertently bumped into on her way back to the car.

When she resumed her seat next to Danny he narrowed his eyes and waited for her explanation.

"See that guy over there?" She indicated the man she had 'accidentally' bumped into. Danny whispered, "Yes."

"Well, in those clear plastic bags he's carrying he has a six-pack of beer, a couple of sub sandwiches, and he bought a box of crayons and a coloring book at the newsstand. What seems out of place?"

"Damn, Sam, you've got good eyes." Danny grinned at her and flipped open his cell phone. They watched from a distance as the man crossed the street and then ducked into an alley next to the fourth and final building on their list.

"Jack, we've got a possible location." Danny just nodded and listened as Jack spoke on the other end, his heart racing at the thought that after two and a half days they might be about to get Martin back

He and Sam stepped from the vehicle and walked across the street after waiting about 20 minutes. They wanted to give the man enough time to get off the street. They turned down the alley he had taken and saw the door up ahead, about half way down that led into the building. They flanked the door and then as Danny looked at Sam they each drew their guns, removed their sunglasses and nodded. It was time to go…

The man who was the object of such intense scrutiny was blithely unaware of the reaction he caused in the two agents. He only wanted to get to his six-pack and the game on TV. He was getting tired and more than a little bored with this whole baby-sitting business, and, for the hundredth time, he wondered who the hell's idea it was to bring in an FBI agent? Not that he didn't enjoy knocking the guy around and he sure was enjoying watching him go hungry. Maybe after tonight he wouldn't allow the guy to have anymore water. Well, wait a minute, there was water hooked up in the bathroom, no matter, he thought, once the deal goes down, he gets to do what he wants. He wasn't into hurting kids, no he'd leave that to his partner, he had no morals, but the agent…he was going to have fun finishing him off, nice and slow.

So with those happy thoughts in his mind he set the food down next to his partner and watched him prepare the sandwich for the kid. Then he took it and some milk and the crayons and paper, hey why not, he liked kids, it was the FBI agent he couldn't stomach. But, he soothed his conscious (not that he really had one) by reminding himself that he would at least make the kid's last night somewhat normal. Who couldn't resist a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a coloring book? So, once he had set the food down inside the room and given the agent a good look, man, he looked pale and a little feverish. He closed the door and popped open a beer. His work was done, time to sit back, eat, drink and wait for the game to start.

Brian gulped down the peanut butter and jelly sandwich so fast that Martin was afraid he would throw it back up again. He couldn't blame the kid, not that they had gotten much in the way of exercise in the past two plus days, but still, the kid only got a bowl of cereal and fruit for breakfast and a sandwich for dinner. The Neanderthals outside didn't seem to think that lunch was an important meal. Brian finished his sandwich and then looked at Martin with a stricken face.

Martin distracted him from thinking he should have shared the meal by grabbing the box of crayons and a sheet of paper.

"OK Brian, now that dinner is finished, let's get to drawing that dragon and warrior that we talked about yesterday."

Brian's face cheered up quickly and he grabbed a crayon, prepared to color. Martin took a brown crayon and sketched a pretty respectable dragon, hey, having a nephew and niece made him a little good at this stuff. Then he drew a slight figure, with a huge sword standing at the ready to slay the fierce dragon. With his part finished he slid the picture over to Brian and leaned back to watch as Brian carefully colored in every spot on the dragon's body and even drew in orange, yellow and red flames coming from the mouth.

Brian was being very careful with the dragon but as he started coloring in the warrior his movements became sloppy and careless. Martin watched alertly wondering at the sudden change in his behavior.

"Brian, do you feel alright?"

"I'm kinda sleepy" answered the boy. "I want to sleep now."

Martin's heart lurched as Brian slumped against him. Then realization hit him. The food, they had drugged the food. He started to shake with anger that these 'men' would drug an innocent little boy.

Something inside Martin broke at that moment. All of the pain, exhaustion, and self-doubt overwhelmed him and he was no longer thinking rationally. He turned towards the door as he heard it open behind him and lunged at the man who came through the door. His move was unexpected, by now the kidnappers knew he was feverish and weak and they didn't perceive him to be much of a threat to them. They hadn't counted on his instinct to protect though.

Martin's rush brought him some satisfaction as he heard a grunt of pain and surprise as he drove his shoulder into the man's chest. Quickly he brought his fist up and snapped the guy's nose with a quick, although somewhat weak jab. Stunned, the first kidnapper fell back and out of the room. Martin saw the other man step up to the door and saw the man's hand rise. In the hand was a gun. He lunged forward quickly grasping for the gun. The kidnapper hadn't expected Martin to come at him and Martin was able to grab a hold of his gun hand and twist and he pulled the gunmen into him. Suddenly, the air was filled with the deafening sound of a gun being fired and both Martin and the man he was wrestling with fell to the floor at the same time…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

**PART 7**

Danny and Sam had been making their way into the building slowly checking around each corner and covering each other when the gunshot split the air. Instantly their eyes met and the adrenaline in their systems ratcheted upwards. They rounded a corner and came to a dead stop. The sight in front of them sickened them. Martin was down on the floor, another man lying partially on top of him and a third man standing over them, gun in hand still smoking. His head came up quickly as he heard the noise of their approach and he pointed his gun at the two agents. Both Danny and Sam raised their guns and fired. Danny's shot hit the man in the upper chest, while Sam's hit him in the stomach. He was thrown backwards by the force and fell heavily, the gun clattering away from his lifeless hand.

Danny raced forward while Sam covered his move. His mind was racing as he thought of what he was going to find. Not again, he and Martin were only just moving past the horrible shooting of last year and here it was happening again. He stepped over Martin and the man lying on top of him long enough to secure the gun from the shooter he and Sam had taken down. Then, with Sam at the ready to cover any moves from the guy laying on Martin he quickly took in the sight of his best friend. Martin's face was bruised and pale, and there was heavy blood flowing from a wound on the side of his head.

With his heart in his throat he rolled the guy off of Martin, the sight he saw sickened him. Martin's chest and stomach were completely drenched in blood.

"Oh God, Martin…Martin…don't do this."

Martin's hand was clenched around a gun, and that's when it hit him. The blood on Martin's torso had to be from the other guy. Danny knew the moment he rolled the other guy off, that he was dead. Fearing and hoping what he would find he put his hand to Martin's throat and felt for a pulse.

"Thank God." Danny could barely control the trembling of his hands and in his voice, but there was a steady, although somewhat weak, pulse between his fingers.

Reassured that no one else was in their immediate vicinity Sam pulled out her cell phone and called 911 reporting and agent down and giving their location. She saw the doorway and carefully pushed it open further. Inside the room she saw the little boy curled up in a little ball in the middle of the floor.

"Danny, I've got Brian!" Sam called over her shoulder as she made her way into the room. First she secured the room and bathroom, to make sure nobody was hidden there, and then she took in the blanket on the floor, and knelt beside the stilled boy.

"Brian, Brian, can you wake up for me?" Sam was concerned. With all the noise in the past few minutes, there was no way for the boy to sleep through it. She checked him for any signs of injury but couldn't find anything wrong.

"Danny, he seems to be alright, but he won't wake up."

Meanwhile Danny was consumed with Martin. All the feelings since the last shooting rose to the surface. He still felt guilty having abandoned Martin to the pain, and the pills and knew that this time he wasn't going to leave Martin alone. This time he would fight by his side the whole way. He had a handkerchief pressed to the side of Martin's head in a vain effort to slow the bleeding and he was trying to wake his friend.

"Martin, it's me, it's Danny. We've got you and Brian. You are both safe. Martin, you have to wake up for me. Come on open your eyes!"

For several moments there was nothing. Then, a twitch, a low moan, and Martin's eyes opened a slit; the blue eyes darted around in a confused motion and then settled on Danny. Danny watched as Martin's eyes blinked rapidly and he knew Martin was trying to focus.

"That's it pal, you can do it. It's Danny. Martin, can you see me?" Martin was restless and tried to move, but Danny pinned him to the ground. "It's OK; everything is going to be fine. Sam and I are here and you're safe now."

Martin continued to be restless. His mouth opened and he tried to form a coherent sentence but Danny couldn't understand his muttering. Then he noticed that Martin kept trying to motion to the little room beyond. He realized the root of his friend's restlessness.

"Sam's got Brian. He's okay buddy, you need to relax; help is on the way."

Just then Sam appeared with Brian in her arms. Martin's eyes opened wide and he struggled more against Danny's restraining grip. Danny leaned his head in to hear Martin's softly whispered words."

"Drugged…bastards…drugged…"

Danny understood and gripped his friend's arm. "Sam, call 911 and tell them we have a four-year old boy who has been drugged with an unknown substance and we have a federal agent shot in the head."

Sam instantly complied and updated the emergency personnel who were en route. No sooner had she finished the call then the sound of approaching sirens could be heard. Knowing it would be helpful if they knew what had been used to drug the little boy Sam quickly searched the table that had obviously been used by the two kidnappers. She saw a small bottle with a label listing the pills as Valium and grabbed it. She quickly ran to the entranceway to guide the paramedics.

Within minutes the ambulance crew was on scene and tending to Martin and Brian. Brian was still sleeping soundly but after an IV was inserted and one of the EMT's tried to rouse him he sluggishly began to respond.

Another team was working on Martin; they put in an IV line and secured the crude splint on his arm. Both Martin and the still drowsy Brian were loaded into the ambulance and Danny started to climb in behind them. Just as he was partially inside the rig he felt someone touch his arm. Looking back he saw Sam. She was holding out a picture to him. 

"I guess Martin and Brian spent some time drawing. I get the feeling that Brian is going to want this." Danny took the picture and climbed into the rig. Looking back at Sam, he knew he was selfish for being the one to stay with Martin. He knew she cared. She smiled and nodded her head; she knew it was important for Danny to be there for Martin now.

As the ambulance pulled away she pulled out her cell again and punched the speed dial to Jack's phone.

"Jack, we've got them. Martin and Brian are on their way to the hospital and we have two shooters DOA in the warehouse." Having updated Jack, Sam returned to the mop-up operation at the warehouse.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics wheeled both Brian and Martin into the ER. Blood was taken on Brian and sent to the lab for rapid testing to ascertain how much Valium he had been given. The little boy was not fully aware but the fact that he reacted to sound and touch reassured the medical staff.

Martin was sent for a Cat Scan to diagnosis the full extent of the trauma. Then a team went to work setting his arm, and treating his other injuries. Danny was allowed to sit with Brian while the medical team worked on Martin.

The little boy stirred on the stretcher and his eyes popped open and began to dart around at the strange place. Danny could see the fear evident in Brian's eyes.

"Brian, my name is Danny, I'm a policeman. You're going to be okay now. You're safe." The little boy turned to look at him but the fear didn't leave his eyes.

"Martin, I want Martin." Brian became more and more agitated and started to cry and scream. "Where's Martin, he's my friend, where is he?"

"Hey buddy, it's okay. My name is Danny and I'm a real good friend of Martin's, he wants me to be with you while he gets checked out, okay?" Danny could see this was having little effect on the boy and then he got an idea. He pulled out the picture that Sam had given him and showed it to Brian.

"Hey, here's a picture we found. I'll bet that you are the warrior that's going to fight that big ole dragon." Danny watched with satisfaction as the little boy calmed down and took the picture from him.

"Martin said that I was the warrior and that I could beat that big dragon." Brian yawned sleepily and screwed up one of his little fists and rubbed his eye. "Where's Martin? I need him to help me beat the dragon. He keeps me safe; he plays with me and helps me eat."

Danny knew that keeping Brian awake right now was important so he gently asked him questions about what he and Martin had done. Under Danny's gentle questioning Brian told him about how Martin made sure he got milk and fruit and a sandwich each night for dinner.

"What did Martin eat?" That question caused Brian to stop and tilt his head to the side. He seemed confused for a moment and then he spoke slowly.

"The first night, I think…yes, it was the first night; well he drank water. I think he wasn't very hungry after he fell off the chair. I never saw him eat anything, he only drank water."

Danny thought to himself for a moment. He had noticed the bruises on Martin's face and the way Martin flinched when he had held him down and pressed against his ribs. He didn't think Martin had fallen off of a chair. More likely, Martin had been beaten. Danny was roused from his thoughts by Brian's little hand tugging at his sleeve. Looking down he saw that fear and confusion had returned to Brian's eyes. Danny decided to change the subject.

"I like your picture."

"Martin drew it. I colored it. I tried to make the flames come out of the dragon's mouth but I got so sleepy. I want to finish it for Martin. He can have it as a present." Brian yawned again but he fought to keep his eyes open. "I want to see Martin, he makes me feel safe. When can I see him?"

The voice was so small and plaintive that Danny couldn't help but smile. Looks like Martin has made quite an impression on this little boy, Danny thought. Then his thoughts darkened a bit; I only hope we can keep them both safe in this mess.

"I want to finish the picture. I want to draw another warrior, a bigger one. I want to put a badge on the warrior's armor. I want the warrior to be just like Martin…" with that said, Brian's eyes closed again and he relaxed into sleep.

Danny leaned back a bit content that Brian at least was doing well. He didn't know how long he had sat there sitting while Brian slept, but a light touch on his shoulder brought him to full awareness.

"Hey Danny, Brian looks alright. Has there been any news about Martin?" Sam's voice was pitched low so as not to wake Brian but Danny could hear the deep worry reflected. He straightened up and stretched his back until his spine cracked and popped. Shaking his head in answer to her question he checked his watch.

"Damn. I must have dozed off; it's been over two hours. Did you get everything cleaned up at the warehouse?"

"Yeah, the lab has a team there going over everything. We're running the identities of the two kidnappers; looks like they were the only ones there besides Martin and Brian. From what remains in the trash can, it only looks like they got enough food for Brian and themselves; doesn't look like Martin had been fed."

"Yeah, that's what the kid said. Said that Martin made sure he got fed a couple times a day. He said Martin just drank water, claimed he wasn't hungry."

Both Sam and Danny shared a knowing smile. Martin was always hungry. They realized that Martin had put the needs of the little boy ahead of himself and kept Brian from harm.

Sam smiled again as she picked up the drawing that was resting across Brian's chest.

"He wants to finish it for Martin. He wants to draw another warrior next to the little one, this one will be bigger, wear a badge, and look like Martin."

"I would say that Martin has made quite an impression on this little one. Has he asked for his parents?"

"No, he just wanted to talk about Martin, that's strange, don't you think? I thought he would ask for his mom first."

At the sounds of them talking Brian began to stir. He heard them saying Martin's name and forced his eyes open.

'M…Martin? Where's Martin?"

Just as Danny was about to answer the curtain parted a bit and a doctor entered the examining area.

"Are you two agents with Martin Fitzgerald as well?"

"Yes, we are. How is he?"

"He's pretty lucky and he's going to be alright with some rest. Why don't I talk to one of you out here?" The doctor held open the curtain a bit and inclined his head indicating he wanted to talk away from the little boy. Sam got up and followed him out.

"I want to see Martin. I want to see him now!" Brian began to rise on the stretcher but Danny leaned in close and reassured him.

"Just a little bit more pal and we'll both go see him. The doctor just said that he's going to be fine."

While Danny tried to calm the little boy Sam was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for the doctor to update her on Martin's condition.

"Like I said in there, he's lucky. The bullet grazed the right side of his skull. He's lost a fair amount of blood but that's to be expected from head wounds. He also has quite a concussion. Look's like he was worked over pretty good in addition. His arm is broken, fortunately it's a clean break and the crude splint that he put on it helped to keep the injury from getting any worse. Some of his ribs are badly bruised and one might even be cracked. The x-rays aren't conclusive but that's not unusual. We've taped his ribs, and put a temporary cast on his arm. There's still a fair amount of swelling around the injury and we want that to come down some before fitting him with his permanent cast."

"We'd found that he hasn't had a meal in almost three days, I think you should know that. Can we see him?"

"That would explain his low BP and low sugar value, that doesn't help his condition. I'll take care of that. He's being moved to a private room as we speak. Here's the number."

The doctor handed Sam a slip of paper with the room number.

"Doctor, both Agent Fitzgerald and the little boy were victims in a crime. Agent Taylor and I are going to need to keep them together and we're going to need to limit access to his room and anything relating to his medical condition."

The doctor assured her that those measures would be handled and then he left to treat other patients.

Sam returned to the cubicle and smiled as she saw Danny struggling to reassure the little boy. Stepping up to Brian's stretcher she knelt down to be at his eye level.

"Brian, the doctor says Martin is going to be fine. We're going to take you up to see him in just a few minutes, OK?" The little boy looked pleadingly at her and then nodded his head. As he calmed back down Sam turned to look at Danny.

"Sam, what did Jack have to say when you talked to him?"

"He's in the middle of...something" she gave a special nod to Brian, meaning she couldn't talk about that at the moment.

Danny nodded his understanding but persisted in his inquiry. "Has the deal gone down? Are we in the clear?"

"No, it's getting more complicated, if you know what I mean..."again looking at Brian

"No, I really don't know what you mean" then he looked at the kid and talked to him face to face. "Brian, would you mind staying with Sam? I'll be right back. Why don't you show Sam your drawing?" and he whispered to Sam "You might be very surprised with that drawing."

Sam sighed and looked down at Brian. It was evident that Brian and Martin had developed a bond during their time together. She wanted to see what was in this drawing that Danny thought was going to surprise her. She put her best kindergarten teacher face on and looked at the kid.

Danny walked to the hall and talked to Jack to his secured line. "Jack! How is it going?"

"It doesn't look good. We're still waiting for the deal to go down, and you won't believe what Victor has given us. Victor is so pissed off that he's moving all his contacts and from what I can tell this is going to get worse in the next few hours. Keep the kid and Martin close to each other and you both stick with them. Don't call anybody. Wait to hear from me. Ask the doctor if there is any chance to move Martin away from there."

"The doctor said he should be fine, but I haven't gotten all of the details. Sam talked to him. I'll find out if we can move him."

"All right. Be ready to move at my call."

"Ok, Jack"

Danny turned back and reentered the Emergency Room. He saw a nurse settling Brian into a child's wheelchair in preparation to move him up to be with Martin. He looked around him and saw Martin's doctor at the desk reviewing a chart.

"Doctor, Agent Spade hasn't filled me in on the details of Agent Fitzgerald's condition." Danny purposely used the term 'agent' to add an official tone to his next question. "Doctor, is there any danger for him if we have to take him from the hospital?"

"Of course it's dangerous. With his concussion and the loss of blood I'd recommend keeping him here for a minimum of 24 hours."

"There's a chance that staying here would be more dangerous than taking him away."

The doctor studied Danny for a moment and then nodded his understanding.

"I'd like to have him regain full consciousness at a minimum, but his BP, while low, is stable. I'll order a prescription of medication for him and have it delivered to the room in case you need to leave. We do need to put the permanent cast on his arm as soon as the swelling comes down, that could be tomorrow."

Danny shook his hand and gave his thanks; he turned to see Sam standing next to Brian who was clutching his prized picture while seated in the wheelchair.

Stepping up to them he grinned and said; "Who wants to go see Martin?"

Both Sam and Danny smiled at Brian's beaming face and they started down the corridor to see their friend, and one little boy's hero.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

**Part 8**

When they got to Martin's room he was already asleep due to the medication. Sam swallowed a little gasp and Danny scuffed a foot a little nervously at seeing Martin so pale and still in the bed. His face was severely bruised and a large white bandage was wrapped around his head. His left arm was encased in the temporary cast and propped up on several pillows.

Brian struggled free of the wheelchair and went to Martin's side. He reached up to touch his hand and Sam reacted quickly to make sure he didn't touch the IV attached to his wrist. But Brian just grasped Martin's grown-up fingers in his tiny little hand and held on carefully.

Danny smiled a bit and walked behind Brian, lifted him up, and set him gently on the bed. Brian let out a small sigh as he snuggled his head on Martin's shoulder and placed one of his arms protectively across Martin's chest. In moments his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply.

Danny and Sam exchanged looks at the obvious affection the little boy had for their friend. Danny grinned and just shook his head thinking of how Martin had made the past days bearable for Brian. Sam gently stroked Martin's cheek, she needed to touch him for just a moment to reassure herself that he really was here and alive.

Turning she saw Danny watching her and let a small shy smile flit across her face.

"I'm going to go and buy some clothes for the both of them. They'll need something for tomorrow, and if we have to leave quickly…"

Leaving the statement hanging Sam stepped out of the room to complete her errand.

Danny looked around the room and decided that he would settle into the corner chair. He turned on the television and set the volume on mute. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and his eyes kept flicking to the sleeping forms on the bed. Exhausted he let his mind wander over the past three days and wondered at what the next days would bring.

**Back at the office…**

"From the information in files Victor had sent to us, this Michael Fanning is actually the undercover agent in Coltwell's case; Martin was at Quantico at the same time and shared some classes with Fanning, so they know each other. Fanning was also involved in several other cases related to associates of Mr. Coltwell. Seems some evidence was missing in those cases by the time they went to court and in each case the judge had to dismiss the charges."

"Any proof that Fanning was involved?"

"None, in fact, no investigations were conducted in any of the reasons for the missing evidence."

That got Jack's attention. "How could that happen?"

"So far, no one is talking. Speaking of which, anything from upstairs?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm sure I'll be summoned soon enough. How about the Hoskins'? Have you been able to get through to them?"

"They aren't answering their phone, cell, home, or office, and the agent that is outside says the place looks quiet and very dark."

"Alright, we're going to have to do something about them soon. I don't like that there's no news from the Hoskins residence, or that they haven't been lighting up our phone lines asking for updates, or waiting in our lobby. It's late and their house is quiet, Brian is safe, I'd like to keep it that way for a while. Why don't you go home, get some sleep, I'll head to the hospital."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Well, let me rephrase, the going home and getting some sleep is a great idea, however, you going to the hospital isn't. No one knows where Martin and Brian are right now. If you go there and someone is following you…"

"You're right, as usual." Jack smiled as Vivian cocked her head at him, reminding him that she was often right. He watched as she gathered up her files and headed out of his office. Then he picked up the special phone Victor had gotten to him and punched in Danny's number.

"Danny, how is he doing?" He listened intently at Danny's lowered voice on the other end. He figured Danny was talking softly so as not to wake Martin or Brian.

"The doctor says he's doing fine considering he hasn't eaten in about three days, has bruised and maybe even some cracked ribs, a broken left arm, and oh yeah a severe concussion from being shot in the head. Other than that he's spectacular. And, he hasn't opened his eyes since coming into the hospital so I can't ask him what happened."

Jack listened as the words flew out of Danny's mouth. He knew his agent was tired, tense, and worried. He also knew that Danny was deeply concerned about Martin and what being shot was going to do to his state of mind. Hell, Jack thought, it isn't even me lying there and I wonder what Martin getting shot is going to do to my state of mind.

"Listen, everything is quiet on this end, it's late and we're all tired. Viv's gone home to get some rest and I'm heading home soon. Ask him about an FBI agent Michael Fanning, if he remembers him. I need you and Sam to try and get as much rest as you can where you are and then take Martin and the boy somewhere safe. I don't even want to know where it is" Jack's stomach tightened as the words left his mouth. As much as he knew it was for the best having his agents where he honestly could say he didn't know their location, he hated feeling as though he was putting them closer to harm than safety. How did things get so screwed up?

"Yeah, Sam and I figured as much. She's gone to pick-up some clothes for them both so we can move quickly. Jack, this kid is amazing, and Martin, well hell; Martin did some great work keeping the kid safe. You should be proud of him."

"I'm proud of all of you. I want you to check in regularly, ever couple of hours once you leave the hospital. At your next call-in you can tell me what Martin remembers of Fanning.

Jack disconnected the call and straightened the files on his desk. His mind was churning with the information he had received during the day. Martin and Fanning were classmates in the Academy. Fanning has been involved in undercover work with associates of Coltwell for the last four years and never once has any of the busts come to fruition. Each time some valuable piece of evidence came up missing and the case was thrown out of court. Jack stopped gathering the files as his eyes scanned the most recent tidbit of information. Greg Wilson, one of the street kids that had been involved in dealing drugs and was caught up in one of the earlier investigations was nearby. He was in Rikers. Jack planned to pay him a visit in the morning.

**5:00 a.m. at the hospital**

Martin gradually became aware of sounds. At first they were muddied but slowly they clarified into a muted beeping sound. Then the sound of someone breathing softly became clear. As he was processing the sounds around him he became aware of something else, softness. He was lying on something soft and he was warm, the chills he remembered were gone. At last he decided he might as well open his eyes and see what else was around him. Once the decision was made it took a moment for the brain to process the command and then his eyes parted. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his eyes to take in any details of where he was.

His eyes felt gritty so he raised his hand to rub them. Well, he tried to. His right arm wouldn't move at all and his left arm felt so heavy he didn't have enough energy to lift it. Panicking at the restriction he began to thrash a bit, and heard the beeping change from a soft steady beep…beep…beep to a faster cadence.

As he fought to move a figure appeared at his head and he felt a hand on his forehead. A light clicked on overhead causing him to close his eyes against the brightness and he heard a voice, a voice he knew, a voice he trusted calling him name.

"Martin. Martin. Take it easy. It's Danny, you're okay."

Martin calmed and blinked his eyes against the light. After a moment the light dimmed enough for him to open his eyes. There was Danny, looking down at him. Martin opened his lips and was surprised at the croak that escaped his lips, a croak where his voice should be.

"What? Where?" It was too much for his dry throat and he coughed lightly. Not a good idea. Instantly his chest flared in pain as his ribs protested. That was a signal for all the aches and pains to chime in and make themselves known. As Martin tensed against the pain that flooded his body and pounded his skull he felt a cool cloth against his forehead and someone calling for a nurse. That sounded like Sam he thought as he fought through the wave of pain.

He felt something pull slightly at his right hand and opened his eye to see a nurse inject something into the IV line. After a moment he felt his body relax, and the pain diminished to a reasonable level. As his breathing returned to normal he opened his eyes again and saw Danny and Sam hovering over him. He grinned lopsidedly at them and was relieved when they grinned back.

Sam held a cup of water with a straw to his lips and he sipped gratefully. The cool liquid refreshed his parched throat and he tried again to talk. This time the results were better.

"Where am I?" Not the smartest question, he already knew he was at a hospital.

"Hospital." The answer was short and sweet. Yup, he already knew that, crack agent and all that he was. Okay, time to try again and maybe redeem himself a bit.

"Why?"

Sam's turn to answer. "Cause you're hurt." Damn, they weren't going to make this easy on him. Frustrated he tried to lift his right arm again to rub his still pounding temples but once again the arm wouldn't move. He turned his head a bit and then he saw him. Brian.

Somehow the little boy had slept straight through all of Martin's actions at waking, the nurse coming in and giving him a light sedative to calm him and was still sleeping peacefully beside Martin, his head on Martin's upper arm.

Seeing the boy opened the floodgates of Martin's memory. He remembered the Hoskins' house, a phone call with the kidnapper, a small room, fists and boots hitting his body, drawing pictures with Brian and then anger at the careless treatment of the little boy, then nothing.

"I remember…them…" the sudden movement made him feel nausea, his head hurt a lot, but he relaxed a little before going on "I saw some photos in the house... I found them on the desk and in a photo album,... didn't recognized him... he was with the Hoskins, at a dinner place... and there was another man I don't know there too. But it was Michael Fanning from the FBI and the Hoskins, they seem to know each other very well." Then he thought for a while and added "There were many of them taken on a small airport or something like that, can't remember the name... it was on the back in the picture" he was so tired that he couldn't follow his own thoughts, his eyes began to close, and he fell asleep again. Because if Danny and Sam were here then they were safe. He smiled sleepily at his friends and relaxed back into sleep.

**9:00 a.m. the next morning - Riker's Island**

Jack looked up as the door buzzed open and Greg Wilson was ushered in by the guard. He nodded to the guard who withdrew. Greg looked around suspiciously, his tough exterior not quite masking his 19 years. He was tall, wiry and had a wariness about him that suggested life had been unkind.

Jack indicated the chair but Greg just stared at him. Ignoring the defiance Jack proceeded.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Malone from the FBI. I'm here because I have some questions for you."

"Whatever."

Jack opened the file in front of him and slowly laid out the pictures he had brought with him. Greg tried to pretend he wasn't interested, and Jack ignored him, just continued to place the pictures so Greg could see them from his side of the table, and then he sat back and waited.

He didn't wait long as curiosity won out over defiance and Greg went from careless, disinterest in the pictures to heightened intrigue.

"I know these this one, this one, this one, and that one." He pointed in turn to pictures of Peter Hoskins, Joan Hoskins, James Coltwell, and Michael Fanning.

"Where do you know them from?"

"This guy and the lady," Greg pointed again to Peter and Joan Hoskins; "sometimes they would be at the meeting place where I picked up the drugs. I don't know her name but his is Paul, or Peter or something. They're married. He's some kind of scientist. He cuts the drugs. She didn't do anything with the drugs, she was some kind of broker I think, you know, she has contacts outside the country and she would make the deal to get the drugs here and the money there. I heard them talking one night about how she handled the marketing end of things and he handled the quality end so the others, especially this guy" Greg pointed to Coltwell this time, "should be more respectful to them."

Greg sneered as he said the word respectful. It was obvious he didn't have any respect for them or anything, he just did what he had to do to survive, and he didn't care about the consequences to others.

"Why didn't you say this to anyone before?" Jack couldn't hide the irritation in his voice thinking that with the information this kid had the FBI could have made better inroads into Coltwell's organization. Of course, he remembered, a 19 year old kid who moved drugs on the streets wasn't what the district attorney would consider a star witness but it was more than they had before. No one had ever suspected the Hoskins were into dealing drugs, little Brian's kidnapping was taking on more sinister implications. Then Jack really got a surprise at Greg's next statement.

"This guy," Greg pointed to Agent Michael Fanning, "he's a real piece of work. He's the other guy's bodyguard or something, real tough guy."

Jack's gut twisted as he watched Greg point first to Michael Fanning, and then to James Coltwell. Fanning was his link to the FBI and would ensure no one ever got too close. Jack thought hard for a few moments and Greg just stood there, not realizing the jeopardy he had just put himself in, or the shock that the man in front of him was reeling from. All Jack could think was how lucky they were to have Martin safe, and then he realized that safe was now a very relative term. Finally he made his decision.

"All right, we're done for now. I'm going to get you moved out of here and someplace safe. Stay here while I make a call."

Greg just shrugged. One room was just the same as the other, and he didn't think he had made any great revelations.

Jack spoke with the guard telling him to hold the prisoner in the room while he made a quick call. He stepped outside the prison and used the secure phone to call the district attorney. He knew this man to be above reproach and trusted him with this particular task. Besides, the DA owed Jack a few favors for pulling his butt out of the fire on a couple of cases in the past and he knew the other man would be willing to do the favor to trade in some of his markers.

Within the hour he had arranged for Greg Wilson to be placed in protective custody and moved to a safe house in the city. His next step was to contact Victor and update him on the developments of the morning and see if the Assistant Director would be able to get through to Van Doren. Jack needed her assistance and the power she had in the city to get things done. He checked his watch and was relieved to see that Danny would be checking in soon. There would be a lot of updating on both sides of the call and he wanted to know that Martin could be moved from the hospital. Jack now knew that the hospital was not a safe place.

**1:00 p.m. in Van Doren's office**

Three people sat around the table reviewing information and looking for new angles. For the first time in the past few days Jack felt like they were finally getting somewhere. Victor had been updated a couple of hours ago and had not wasted time. Van Doren was now firmly in their corner, Sam, Danny, Martin and the little boy were headed someplace safe and Jack was able to plan his team's movements rather than let circumstances cause him to react.

"So Martin remembers seeing photos of Fanning and others standing with the Hoskins at an airport, does he think the airport is around here?" Good idea. Laurel

"That's what Danny is hoping. All in all it would be pretty careless of them to take a picture at the same airport they use to smuggle drugs into the country but the more I learn about Fanning and Peter Hoskins the more I realize they are pretty arrogant." Viv looked at Van Doren, watching her thoughtfully. When Van Doren nodded in agreement they both looked over at Jack as he cleared his throat.

Viv was thinking and she said it aloud "maybe if we send him a list, he could remember the name..."

"Victor is looking into Fanning and every agent that has been involved in cases that relate to Coltwell or his associates. He's going to send us a list of names and some photos that we can send on to Martin. We need to find the airstrip. Vivian, get with Mac and look at the photos that the lab crew took at the Hoskins. We can enlarge the photos and take a look at the photos on the walls and try and narrow down airstrips. It's a long shot but it's all we have of this angle right now."

"Alright, Jack. When you spoke with Danny earlier, did he say how Martin was doing?"

"He said the doctors had ruled out any kind of skull fracture, but he did have a fairly serious concussion. He'll be suffering from significant headaches and risks blackouts if he doesn't rest properly. Also, they were affixing a rigid cast to his left arm. Fortunately it's a clean break and should heal without complications. The rest of him is heavily bruised, including three ribs. Rest is the order of the day, sleep, take the Tylenol for the pain and don't force any memories. Although he is able to remember most things, there may be some gaps from the past few days."

Jack was amazed at the relief he felt in himself as he related the condition of his agent. He remembered the silence at the other end of the phone when he had told Victor the same news. Although he couldn't see the man he could visualize the relief on the man's face. He had seen it before when news came assuring them of Martin's survival after the shooting. He smiled inwardly as he remembered seeing the through the infamous Assistant Director's tough exterior and glimpsing the fear of a father for his son.

Victor hadn't liked the idea that he wouldn't have contact with Martin and wouldn't know where he was. Jack didn't like the fact that three of his agents were outside his reach either but at least he had limited contact with them even if he didn't know where they were.

**Outside of NYC**

Danny stood up and stretched his back letting all the kinks work out of his spine. The computer he had just hooked up was connecting to the account that Victor and Jack had set up for secure information exchange. As the connection was completing he looked around the room.

They had gotten two rooms with a connecting door between them. Sam and Brian would stay in one room and Danny and Martin would stay in the other. The door between the two rooms was to remain open. The hotel was a Marriott Residence Inn so the rooms came complete with stove, refrigerator, microwave and a few generic dishes and silverware. Sam had gone out and purchased food and some more games and clothes for Brian. She was next door fixing Brian a snack.

Martin had slept most of the ride up and Brian had settled into his car seat in the back with Sam. Occasionally Danny would glance in the rearview mirror and catch Sam as she tried gamely to stay engaged with the little boy. Brian was quite a character and he chattered on about the sights as they drove. Danny knew Sam wasn't all that comfortable around kids but he also knew that although she lacked experience with them, she truly liked kids.

The computer beeped as the connection was completed and the account registered new mail had arrived. Movement behind him caused him to glance back and he saw Martin was awake. Danny quickly saved the files to the hard drive and then rose from the desk and brought the computer over to Martin. The first file contained several photos. They were from an awards dinner for the FBI. In the photo Michael Fanning and two other agents were collecting an award together. Danny stiffened as he read the caption out loud.

"Agents Michael Fanning, Bert Nichols and Joshua Talbot, damn, Nichols and Fanning are friends."

"Yeah" Martin was startled at Danny's statement. "Mike and Bert are friends. They take a vacation each year in Florida and go deep sea fishing, have for years."

"Martin, Jack had a meeting with Van Doren and four agents, two from Chicago, one from Florida and one, Bert Nichols, from DC. They indicated they had an agent on the inside. Looks like that agent is Fanning, but if he and Nichols are friends, and go deep sea fishing in Florida each year, what if they are more than just friends. Florida is where we suspect the drugs enter the country. I know, I know." Danny held up his hand as Martin rolled his eyes.

"I know, no big surprise that drugs come into Florida, however there are a lot of coincidences here. Fanning and Nichols are friends, they are working Coltwell's case, Coltwell has never been indicted due to lack of evidence, evidence which disappears all the time when Fanning is involved. What if they are partners in this whole thing? What if Fanning and Nichols are just stringing agents Garland, Trenton and Collins along?"

"Collins, do you mean Robert Collins?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Martin spoke his words slowly. "Danny, Robert Collins has part ownership in a deep sea fishing company down in Florida. When Mike and Bert go on vacation each year, they go with Robert Collins."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

**Part 9**

**Day 2 7:00 PM**

**The Office**

Viv asked very surprised "So Martin could recognized Nichols, Talbot and Fanning?"

"Yes, now I wonder if we'd already sent them all the photos, or if we'd filtered them the right way, maybe there are more agents involved that we don't know"

"Let me try Jack, I've got some connections in DC, maybe I can get more, I'll try in the other cities too" Viv couldn't believe she had suspicions over everybody, except the team, she knew Jack felt the same way

"Thanks Viv, I think I can't trust anyone, I'll tell Victor and you check those agents backgrounds, partners, friend, etc."

"Ok Jack I will" and then she couldn't hide her concern anymore, "You think they are safe there?"

"Viv! Even I don't know where they are, what do you mean?" now he couldn't believe what he was thinking...

Viv, very calmly, like she always was, said "Well, I'm just saying that always there's a way to get things done, these guys obviously have connections, they sure know by now what had happened in that worehouse, the hospital would be the first place to check, I would do that. I don't know Jack, I would call Danny and ask him where they are before it's too late, maybe we can go there and make some surveillance, cover their back... take them to another place... even here!"

"But Viv...I don't think here would be safe either!" he was amazed of what he was about to say "They are FBI agents, they can get here anytime"

"But we can wait for them, I think that would be the best for Brian too"

"Thanks for your advice, I'll talk to VanDoreen and we'll see what it's the best thing to do"

He went to see his supervisor, he knocked at the door, she was on the phone and she continued her chat while he sat on a chair in front of her desk "Yes agent Nichols, I know the agent and the boy got away from where they were being held, but I don't know where they are. He called us but just to let us know they were going somewhere" She then hang up the phone. "Well Jack, I asume you've got news for me."

"Yes, you were talking with one of them, and also there's another one from Washington, Joshua Talbot, maybe there are more in anothere offices" and he told her what Viv just said to him "Viv thinks is better to have them here, she said anybody can find them on the streets"

"I think she's right, and also here Martin could get new infomation faster, it would be better for the investigation"

"Ok, we'll go get them"

"Take whomever you want to help you with the security, and watch out!" she called back Victor again to know more about this Talbot.

Jack went back to his office and approached Viv's desk "Come on Viv, we're going out there". He took his cell phone and called Danny "Get ready, wait for us, we're getting out of there, tell me where you are"

"It's a motel going south of NYC name is ..." here is where you put a name and address Laurel

Martin was with Brian reading him stories from a book, making different funny voices for all the characters, the kid laugh with each of them, he was really having a good time; but Martin still could hear the conversation over the phone. He tried to hide from Brian the sense of fear that filled the room.

Danny cut the phonecall and faced Sam "we have to go, Jack's coming for us, something must be wrong"

Martin had felt better in the last hours, thanks to Sam's soup he finally had some real food in his stomach, he had helped Brian with his own soup too, and there was a strange and new feeling for him: Sam had coocked food for him that was a new one.

He made the story shorter than it was, so he could help with all the things they had, to be ready to go when Jack come for them. "Look buddy, I have to hel Danny with some things there, can you go with your coloring book over there?"

"Yes Martin" and he went to the other bed to color his book.

Martin turned to Danny "What's up?"

"Viv thinks it's not safe here" he looked very worry while saying that.

"They will be here soon to pick us up, we have to get ready Martin" said Sam and she turned off the computer and started to pack all the files and everything they had there. "Are you up to this?" she asked him

"I'm fine, I think I could help too", he replied, he didn't like to feel weak and helpless

"No Martin it's OK, you keep an eye on Brian" said Danny "Doctor's orders" he went by the window to look outside, he didn't see anything out of place, it was dark now. His phone rang, he thought it was Jack again "Hello?"

"Agent Taylor, we know where you are, we want the boy" said the voice

Danny didn't know that voice "What for? Where are his parents?" he made a sign for Sam to call Jack

Sam made as she was told while Danny was still on the phone. She told Jack what was going on.

Martin grabbed Brian's hand and told him to hide under the bed, trying not to frighten him, he then tried to move the other bed to and turned it to cover for the one where Brian was hidden, Sam helped him, knowing it was to heavy for him, in his condition

"So why should I give you the boy?" continued Danny and at the same time going behind the bed like Sam and Martin. Everyone had a gun drawn

The voice answered "because you and your partners want to live"

"Yeah, and you are telling me you will let him live after all?" he was talking about Martin, of course.

"You have five minutes" and they finished the phone call

Martin talked again to the little boy "Brian keep yourself under the bed, don't get out untill I call you, allright?"

"OK Martin" he said and he took his beloved picture with the warrior with him, he needed it now more than before.

"Danny, how many guns do you have, we have to hold here until Jack comes" said Martin

"Do you think you can do this? You feel up to this?" he knew they needed Martin too, he didn't know how many men were out there.

"Just give me another gun, I'll do it; we have to hold until help comes"he said to Danny

Sam said with a very confident voice "Viv said they were almost here"

"Yeah, but I don't think we'd have the five minutes they promised" replied acidly Danny, and as he finished, he heard gunshots at the door.

Suddenly, two men got through the door shooting, Danny and Sam answered properly and killed one of them. But another one showed up and Martin shot him in the chest. Sam shot one of the other but they kept coming by the frame of the door shooting. They kept answering with more gunshots, but praying for Jack to show up because they were running out of bullet.

Finally more shooting guns thundered outside from the street and in the parking area, and the men by the door backed off and ran away. When silence return to the place, they heard the familiar voice of Viv with the usual 'clear' meaning everything was fine on the way to the room, and she was by the door frame calling for them. "Everybody's fine?" was her only question and a big smile showed up on her face as she saw Martin's face appearing behind the turned bed, "it was about time we see your face sweetheart" was her greting.

"Thanks Viv" and as he struggled to make his way out of there, he moved his good arm under the bed looking for Brian. When his hand was held tight between two little ones, he knew everything in the world was perfect again "Hey Brian, you OK?" trying to keep calm so the kid wouldn't be afraid and shocked after the recent shooting.

"Yes Martin, I'm alright, my warrior is watching for me" and he showed the picture he had in his hand.

"Brian, we have to go" answered Martin and he pulled the boy from under the bed. Danny then helped him to stand and walk to the door. Martin had managed to craddle Brian with his good arm but he was too weak to walk carrying the boy, but since the little kid was holding him very tight around his neck, Danny helped him to get to Viv's truck.

Jack would wait for the crime scene crew to show up and will hold the remained felons to the office to question them and called Victor to let him know they had Martin safe. Danny Sam and Viv will return to the office with Martin and Brian.

The other agents at the scene were still looking for the missing felons but they had a hard time to find them. So they knew, soon whoever had tried to get Brian will know they had failed the attempt, and they would be in danger again until everything would be over.

It was now late at night when Danny drove inside the parking area of the federal building, Martin and Brian were dozzing holding each other in the back seat. It was clear to Danny, Sam and Viv how hard had been the last days for both of them. Martin was obviouly in a lot of pain and this last challenge had left him near to collapse, the last day wasn't what his doctor had planned for him. Danny knew that Martin still felt responsible for Brian; even with them there, he never left the little boy alone, nor for sleep or eat, he was after the kid's needs all the time; that made his own recovery time longer, but apparently he didn't care about that, the boy was his only concern.

Viv took Brian in his arms carefully to not awake him while Sam and Danny helped Martin to walk to the elevators. Then they headed to Jack's office, closed the rail curtains, shut the lights and help Martin to lay on the couch. He was covered in sweat and phisically spent, he just lay there as tjey left him. They put Brian by his side, knowing it would be the best for both.

"I'm gonna get some food and coffee for all of us" said Danny.

"I'll get the remaining lists for the air cargo places, he still needs to look over it"

"No Sam, you keep an eye on them, I'll get the list and also I'll check if I'd received the photos from my contacts in Washington, he said I'd have it by now" said Viv

When Sam was alone, she heard Martin calling for her "Sam..." he begged while he was asleep.

"Yes Martin, do you need anything, How do you fell?"

"Tired...water?" he was cold, it was hard to get warm there.

"Here" and she gave him a glas of water, but she realized he wouldn't wake up to drink it, so she held it close to his lips. At the touch of his skin, she felt he was warm, he had a fever. "You have a fever running Martin..." she was worry now, she knew this one was the kind of things they have to watch as the doctor said, but he couldn't go back to the hospital, it wasn't a safe place for him.

Martin didn't reply.

"I need your pills, just stay here, I'll go get them, I think Danny had it in one of the bags" and she went ot find Danny.

The elevator's doors openned and a man walked through the hallway, looking inside of each office. He found what he was looking for and stepped into Jack's office. He handed his gun and pointed it to his victim.

A gunshot was heard all over the MPU floor.

Martin woke up with a jump at the sound of the shot, he saw the body on the floor and recognized the man from the photos "Nichols...", he remembered Brian was with him and picked him up, forgetting for the moment his pain and weakness, he lead Brian to another office keeping his face away from the horrible sight. The kid was still half awake and confused by the noise and didn't know what had just happened.

Martin passed by Viv's side, she was still at the dood holding her gun and keepind an eye on the hallway, he looked at her straight in her eyes and with a sincere feeling he just said "Thanks..." it wasn't so much, but it was all he could say, knowing it was nothing compared with the real feeling deep in his soul. He had failed protecting the boy. He knew he'd failed and that could have cost the life of the person he cared the most in the whole world. He made a silent promise to himself, this would be the last time he would allow himself such a mistake.

Danny was back from the parking lot and had heard the unconfused sound. He thought the worst and as soon as he left the elevator he ran to Jack's office, at the same time Sam and Mac were there too, with Viv who was by the body's side. She'd already called Jack and they were trying to figure out what to do now.

As Danny saw the face of the corpse he could only say "Nichols..." and then with a frantic look in his eyes he asked "Martin... and Brian?"

"They are in that office, they are fine" she also felt the deep guilt, they could have died because she wasn't there "I just went to find Martin's pills, he has a fever... I thought they were safe here, it was just a minute..." she couldn't find the words

"It's Ok Sam" said Danny "You couldn't know"

"But that was so fast, how did they know that they were here so fast?" asked Viv, she was still stunned by the sudden attack. "We just got here almost twenty minutes ago, and they already know!" and she added "they're not safe here either!"

"Don't worry Viv, we'll close the floor, I'll call security to lock the elevators to preempt them to stop in this floor. I think the target was Martin, they want to get that boy back and kill Martin" said Danny.

She was embarrased, she felt very useless since the shooting, she almost loose him, it was her fault... "I'll check on Martin and Brian, you have the food?" she asked

"Yes, here, and this is for Brian" said Danny and he handed the takeout bag to Sam "and here, take his pills" he remembered.

She got into the office where they were since the shooting. There was only one of the desk's lights on. In the shadows, sitting on the couch was Martin holding Brian very close against his body and rocking him, clapping his back. He was talking to the boy very calmly, maybe some tale about a king and a warrior, as she could hear; she saw his face looking at her, she could see his eyes, and she knew he felt guilty too, and she knew, he was fighting to make his charade go on, trying to reassure the kid everything was fine. She could feel what he felt, he wanted to keep his own strenght to make the boy feel confidence. There were two Martins there, one fearless, self confident for the kid, the warrior in him; and the other totally spent, disoriented, unsure weak and with a sense of guilt invading him fighting a battle against that warrior. She wanted to recover the first one from the abiss of the second. She went to sit on the couch "Hey! I have your food" was all she could say, and she set the plates over the desk.

"What is it?" asked the boy

"Baked chicken and french fries for everybody"

Martin took the lead and guided Brian to a chair near the desk "Here you go, I'll cut the chicken for you, and you go on and take the french fries with your hands", he laso poured a glass of water for him. When he was done, he reluctantly stared at his own food.

"No way Martin", said Sam "you have to eat yours too" and she gave him the pills "here, you take these, you have a fever running and you need to eat, that's why you are so sleepy and weak, you know what I mean, right?" she didn't want Brian to get the point, but she thought Martin did when he answered

"Even so...I shoudn't fall asleep..."

"And I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm sorry", she said "if it wasn't for Viv..."

"Brian saw that Martin wasn't eating at all and he said "Hey" Simon says you have to take some french fries and a piece of chicken into your mouth!",

Martin looked at the boy and a smile was drawn in his face, lighting his eyes, he did as Simon said.

But Brian added "And Simon says you cannot split anything out of your mouth... and you have to swallow it all!" remembering his own cheating on their first game

Both started to laugh aloud showing all the food inside their mouths and not aware of some spliting out. Sam looked in atonishment, she didn't get the joke, maybe it was a private one, but there she could see two 4 year old boys laughing like everything was fine, she couldn't believe it, the change in Martin's face was amazing (the first Martin, the warrior had won the battle).

Then Brian took a long french frie and pointed it to Martin's chest "on guard!" he said

As an answer, Martin took one long enough from his own plate and said with a strong voice "I take this is a showdown!" and they faught with their sourcerers like 'french fries' until Martin's doubled and broke in two pieces, so Brian caught him in his chest and said "Now I'll take you to the king!" and Martin fell from his chair "Augh, I surrender" and then they continued eating and laughing at the story they had made so spontaneously.

Then Martin caught Sam's eyes and said "It's alright Sam..." just that and she knew he wasn't 100 buying his own story, but he was making a big effort.

Jack was leaning against the door frame watching the scene, he was happy to see Martin looking better, compared with the last time he'd seen him. "I take this as that you feel better, right?"

Martin didn't know Jack was there, he was a little ambarrased of himself playing with the boy with everybody looking, well, he didn't care of Sam looking, he was glad she could see this side of him, but Jack... "yes, I'm feeling better, I'm eating too" he replied

Sam added "he's a fever too"

"You stay here Sam, I'll go check the other...things" and he went to his office. VanDoren was there with a pair of agents, Danny and Viv.

Danny was talking to Viv "... and he coming here... it's like he thought we didn't know what was going on"

"That gives us some advantage for a start, we could say he didn't fail in his attempt" said Viv

"I'll make sure of that" said Jack looking at VanDoren who nodded, she would call Victor to let him know.

Danny went to the office where Martin was and gave him the list with the airports and pilot schools in Florida, Chicago, Washington and NY areas. He started to read the names one by one. Brian was finally sleeping over him, using his right arm as a pillow. It was late at night, and they didn't have any other place to go. He was by the forth page in the Florida area and he read a familiar name. He told Sam, who was also working with the financial records for the Coltwell's companies, and she looked for the place in the map she had with her.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'll keep looking on the next pages, but I think it could be, sounds similar to the one in that photo"

"I'll call Jack" and she used her phone to call Jack to his secure line "Jack? Martin thinks he has the place"

Jack came to the office, copied the name and address on a paper. We'll stay here for the night Sam, you better get a place to sleep"

Sam looked at him, she couldn't let Martin and Brian alone "I'll be here"

"Ok, Danny is in the office to the right, Viv's going home, I'll take my couch, if you need anything, you call me" and he left.

They locked the elevator and the stairs' door and turned off the lights, the office was quiet and they could sleep most of the night.

Day 3 7:00 AM

Everybody was at the conference table, having their breakfast, Brian was sitting on the floor playing with some bricks, trying, and failing, to make a truck. Martin saw him, and helped a little until a red truck appeared from his hands lighting the kid's eyes.

"So Danny you call the Hoskins, to know if they'd had more phonecalls" said Jack in a tone Brian couldn't hear. It was cruel, they'd never do something like that to a family, but it was for the kid's best interest. They were criminals, and would possibly and in jail or worst. They were hidding something from the beginning. "I'll work with VanDoren on this place in Florida, to see if it's something we can get there about Coltwell or their business working there. We have to know when is the deal taking place"

Paula VanDoren had called the Florida supervisor, and they arranged a surveillance on the place, trying to get all the 'clean' agents for that work. They'll have to wait until the dealing was over, and keep Martin and Brian safe during that time. They would stay at the office with all access to the floor locked, only Jack and Danny had the keys.

The phone rang, Jack answered and passed the call to VanDoreen "This is supervisor VanDoreen" she said.

"Hello, agent Collins speaking, I need the details of what had happened to agent Nichols there last night, ASAP"

"Do you want me to go there to talk?"

"And please, come with Malone, Taylor, Johnson and Spade"

"We'll be there within minutes" and she hang up "They want all of us there"

"That would leave Martin and Brian alone here" said Jack realizing that maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to that meeting

"But the report said Martin was dead" said Danny "You still believe they keep looking for him?"

"Maybe now they just want Brian" said Sam

"And maybe they 'know' Martin is still alive" Viv wasn' believing in anybody's saint soul within the FBI anymore. "I just trust in all of us right now" she added

"Ok, lets do this" said VanDoren "Jack, Danny, Viv and I will go, I'll make an excuse for Samantha, ok?"

"I still don't want them to be here" Jack complained "I can see it isn't a safe place anymore"

"I'll help them go to my truck in the parking area, then I'll go to the fifth floor" said Danny "Sam can keep driving until we call them"

"They can't keep running all the time " said Viv "maybe last time we made a mistake and there was someone else who knew where they were"

"Lets see...it was me on the phone with them all the time... Victor gave me that secure line, they can't trace it" said Jack, he couldn't trust in anybody, but Victor wasn't a suspect in this case, no against his own son.

"I'll call Victor, I'll ask him about that line, maybe somebody else knows" said VanDoren.

"So if that's the case, if we send them out, this time I'll send them alone" said Jack "I'll ask Mac for something"

"One of the photos I saw..." started to say Martin

"What? " said Jack, everybody was looking at him

"Well, you never send all the agents' photos, there are a lot missing, I mean I saw a lot of pictures in that album that didn't match with any photo you sent to Danny. I saw one...it was..."

"What happen? What aren't you telling to us" asked Jack getting nervous at Martin's reluctancy to talk

"It was a friend of my father, a very good one, from Washington. I never made the connection at the time...but now you're talking..." he felt tired again,but he also felt dissapointed, that was a very good friend of his father, it couldn't be.

"So you say he betrayed your father"

"But I know him...since years!"

"It doesn't matter now, give us the name, I'll call Mac" said Jack, he understood Martin's feelings but now it was a matter of life, Martin's life and he'd fight against whatever to keep him alive. So he called Mac to know what to do

"Let Sam shut her cell phone, even if she doesn't use it, they can trace it (if they know the number). They won't know the exact address but they will know the area where they are." As always, Mac had the right answers, but in this case that let Sam, Martin and Brian alone. The only secure way to contact them was the e-mail account Danny had openned specially for this case.

"Well, Danny, go on, we'll wait for you" said Jack "Take the computer and all the money you can, I don't want you using credit cards"

Danny held Brian up with one hand, the computer case with the other, Sam helped Martin and they went to the elevators and to the parking lot. They got into Danny's truck and will have to wait until the beginning of the meeting. Then they'd head out to somewhere else. Martin kept reading the list of the air landing facilities, to be sure he had the right name the first time. He knew he had to read the whole list to be sure.

"I think they are getting nervous as the time gets close to the day they scheduled for their deal" said Sam, she didn't like the silence in the truck. She was also wondering why the kid didn't miss his parents, he had never talked or asked for them. Everything was strange with this family...

Brian had spread the contents of his backbag in the rear seat of the truck, there were crayons, scissors, glue, the bricks, paper and more paper. Danny would be glad when he would get his truck back. But the boy was a quiet one, he was just drawing and cutting colored paper and gluing it all together, well, maybe that wasn't a good idea, since the little fingers were now very sticky and he was touching the seat and everything there.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Marin "I think uncle Danny won't like what you're doing here in his truck, do you want some help with that?" MArtin was smiling thinking of Danny's face when he see his truck

"No, it's ok Martin, I'm making a good work myself" said the boy, he was happy with his 'art'

"Yeah, I can see that" he said

"Time to go" said Sam, and she turned on the engine and headed the truck to the streets. She kept driving around the city, looking by the rear mirror if somebody was following them. There wasn't anybody. Suddenly Martin stopped in the list, she saw his face by the mirror, something was wrong, "What is it?" she asked

"There it is, the place, I've got it" he just said

"But you'd said that about that plce in Florida... they are making a surveillance already"

"No, the name... the words were misplaced, this one is the right one, her in NY"

"Are you possitive?"she didn't want to sound like that, but she knew he was tired, the last days wasn't the more easy days in his life, the stress he had suffered, maybe he was wrong...

"I'm possitive!" he said "call Jack or ... anybody"

"I can't, Mac said I can't, they'll trace the phone call to us"

"Whatever, call from a street phone!" he was restless now, they needed to know, so to do something and stop them from running away, he was so tired of running...

"OK, take it easy Martin, I think you're tired, don't get stressed..." she said trully concerned about him, but those words worked different that she thought, she didn't want to upset Martin, but he was now on the edge, he was breathing faster and his eyes were lost in somewhere outside the car, she could see him by the mirror. She didn't know what to do, maybe take him again to the hospital was a good idea.

"Go, go and make that phone call... go Sam...please!" he begged, he was now struggling to breath, the phone call, it was very important, they could be doing that deal now and they never would know. He was having a hard time just for breathing now.

"If you don't calm down..." and she was now scared, something weird was happening to Martin "I'll take you to the hospital right now, then I'll make that phone call"

"Martin, Martin! what happen?" asked Brian seeing Martin breathing like that

But it was too hard to breath, his heart was punching against his chest...and everything went dark.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Thanks Laurel for your beta work!

**Part 10**

**Day 3 10:00 AM**

Raindrops, there were raindrops falling on his face. When did he go outside in the rain? God he was so tired. He didn't remember ever being this tired, well, not since waking up in the hospital after Dornvald…don't go there, don't ever go there again. He was too tired to open his eyes, so he listened. He heard sobbing, someone was crying. Then he felt hands upon him and the sounds crystallized. A child was crying. The cries were so heartfelt that sometimes they turned into screams. Then he heard Sam. She was alternately talking to him and trying to soothe someone. She heard a name, Brian. With that his senses flooded and his brain cleared. Martin forced his eyes open and tried to focus. He was lying on the floor; Brian sprawled over his chest clutching at him.

Damn, this hurts. His head was lying on the hard floor, and, even though Brian was only four and didn't weigh much his ribs were killing him. He tried to talk, his voice was barely a whisper and he was gasping for breath. Sam looked at him and met his eyes.

"Martin, Martin, just take it easy. You collapsed, Brian thought you were dead. Brian, look, Martin's eyes are open. See, he's alright." Sam's voice was soft and soothing but her eyes were full of concern and fear.

Martin hated seeing Sam afraid. Sam, his Sam should never be afraid. What was that? Did he just think of Sam as his? Another road his mind should not go down right now.

"Martin? Do you think you can get up and over to the chair?"

He just nodded. It took all his breath just to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He wasn't up to talking. Carefully Sam eased him up to a sitting position. She tried to be gentle but with the abuse he had taken it hurt just the same. Slowly he gathered his strength and managed to get his legs under him. Brian continued to sob but the hysteria had abated and now his sobs were mixed with hiccups. At last he was standing, leaning heavily on Sam but she held him and guided him to a chair. Martin was relieved to collapse into the chair and drop his head into him hands and onto his lap. The room was spinning and his vision was dimming, he was afraid he would pass out again.

Sam knelt in front of him steadying him with one hand and pressed the speed dial on her phone with her other.

Upstairs Jack's phone rang, interrupting the meeting.

"Malone."

"It's Sam, Martin collapsed. He lost consciousness for a few minutes but is now awake. Jack, I've got to take him to St. Luke's to get checked. He's breathing too fast and with difficulty, he's sweating but his skin is clammy, and his pulse is racing."

Jack's face never changed expression as he listened to Sam's hasty rundown of Martin's condition but Vivian, Danny, and Van Doren could all tell that something was wrong.

"Okay. I'll have Taylor join you to complete that task, Malone out."

With that Jack snapped his phone shut and jerked his head to Danny. Danny inclined his head to Jack who whispered in his ear. Danny nodded once and quickly got up and left the room.

Collins looked ready to object but Malone's infamous glare stopped him. He looked down at his notes.

"So I need to know if you can explain agent Nichols' behaviour last night. I think you are aware of what had happened in Malone's office." said Van Doren

"I'm not sure I have all the details. I am certain that I told you to keep quiet for three days. However, I can see that you didn't. All of a sudden your agent and the kid are back and in your office. I am sure you know that this means you have probably compromised our surveillance and months of work. I was about to call you for this meeting last night but then the news from the... incident there..." Collins let his words dangle trying for a threatening tone but Jack's stone face look, Vivian's calm, unflappable demeanor, and Van Doren's slightly raised eyebrow communicated that he had failed in his threat.

Now Jack was more than mad. He was tired of getting yanked around, tired of sitting in the presence of filthy agents and more than that, worried about Martin's condition.

"The incident, as you call it," Jack started coldly, "is Agent Nichols killing one of my agents. I hate to think what else would have happened if it wasn't for Agent Johnson." Jack paused and let his words sink in fully, and then he continued; "so if you think I'm just going to sit back and watch while you destroy more lives, you're wrong. Now explain what happened and what you're planning to do, or I'm out of this office right now!"

"First of all, I want the kid here or..." but Collins found he was talking to an empty chair. Jack had left his chair, and left the room. Vivian neatly gathered up her notepad and pen, stood up, pushed her chair back to the table and followed.

Jack and Vivian returned to his office in silence. She sat down and watched him pull out his special phone, the one that Victor had gotten to him press the buttons. She knew better than to ask, if she waited, all would be revealed. So Vivian watched Jack stab the buttons on the phone and wait for Victor to pick up.

"Victor, it's Jack. Thought you should know that Sam and Danny have taken Martin to St. Luke's for some follow-up tests…No, I'm sure all is fine. Just being cautious…I left the meeting…Collins is an idiot…yeah, I know, being an idiot is the least of his concerns right now…I sent Danny along for back-up…yes Brian is with them. The kid and Martin seem to have formed a very strong bond…No, nothing new on the surveillance, we'll just have to be patient…yes, not my strong suit either…of course, I'll tell him you asked."

Vivian twitched half a grin at Jack. She knew the relationship with Assistant Director Fitzgerald was a little easier since Martin's shooting at the hands of Dornvald and since Victor recognized how Jack had never once referred to Victor's actions as reckless and unfitting the Assistant Director, but still, she knew that Jack and Victor were both alpha males and would always have a difficult time relating. She was glad, once again, that she did not have to make those types of phone calls on a regular basis.

"Is Martin alright?"

"I hope so. Sam wanted to be careful, and I agree. I'm not happy about them being out of our sight again but if Martin needs help…" Jack let the rest of his thoughts trail off.

Just then Mac ran into his office. This was concerning for many reasons, not the least of which was that Jack thought he had locked down the floor, and second, he couldn't ever remember Mac running, ever.

"Jack, Vivian, you have got to come see this." He held the door and urged them to their feet. Then he walked very fast to his office.

"So Jack, how was your call from Sam? Is everything okay?"

Jack looked at him with surprise. "How did you know I talked to Sam?"

"The same way other people who are tracing your cell phones will know by now." and he showed them the time of the phone call he had had with Sam.

"Mac, any chance they know what we said? I mean, can they hear us or are they just tracing where the calls are coming from?" Panic was in Jack's voice. St. Luke's was not far away, in all likelihood his agents were in the ER right now.

"No way for me to know that. Wait a minute. Here's another one." Jack and Vivian leaned in close as Mac's finger pointed to a little box that appeared on his computer screen.

"So, was Victor happy to hear from you?"

"Dammit! This phone is supposed to be secure!"

He and Vivian ran out of the office and went down to the parking garage to get their car. Jack tried calling Sam but got no answer. He suspected she had turned it off upon reaching the hospital. He called information instead and got the number for St. Luke's ER, as he dialled the number he prayed they would get there in time.

At St. Luke's Sam was praying that they would let her and Brian in to see Martin soon. Brian was wiggling and fussing and generally calling attention to himself, and her with his actions. She knew he wanted to be with Martin; she wanted to be with Martin and reassure herself that he really was alright.

During the short trip to the hospital Martin had begun to breathe a little easier and some more color had returned to his face. He was still clammy though and his pulse was faster than it should be.

Upon reaching the ER Danny had helped Martin from the car and into the ER leaving Sam the task of parking the car and keeping Brian from dashing after them. Thank goodness for power locks and child security on the locks and windows.

Once she parked the car she grabbed Brian's hand and allowed him to pull her to the building. Inside the waiting area were lots of people waiting to be seen and no one to get her the answers she needed. So she took a seat.

Finally Danny appeared, met her eyes and motioned for her to follow him. She pointed Danny out to Brian and allowed a small grin to dance across her mouth as she watched him race across the room to follow Danny. She caught up with them and grabbed one of Brian's hands.

Sam held Brian by his hand and they headed to where Martin was being tended. Martin was looking a little better. He was still pale, but not as white as he had been. He had an oxygen mask on and appeared to be breathing better

He saw Brian's and the look of relief that crossed his expression made both Danny and Sam smile. Brian seemed unconcerned about the oxygen mask and the IV line hooked to Martin. Instead he tried to climb up onto the stretcher with him.

Martin closed his eyes as Brian snuggled again against his good shoulder. Danny whispered to Sam what the doctor had told him.

"Dehydration, mild but enough for the IV, also, headaches and dizziness because of the concussion. As far as the difficulty breathing, the doctor is pretty sure it's because of the trauma both physical and emotional. In situations like this the victim should be resting, not dashing from one place to another waiting for another attack."

"OK, so what…" Sam's question was cut-off as a nurse stuck her head into the curtained area.

"Which one of you is Agent Spade?"

"That would be me." Sam answered wondering why anyone was looking for her here.

"I have an Agent Jack Malone on the phone; he says it's imperative that he talk to you now."

Sam exchanged concerned looks with Danny but followed the nurse to the phone. She picked up the phone the nurse indicated.

"Jack?"

"Sam, get you, the kid, Martin, and Danny to a safe place there! They know where you are, turn on your phone, I'll call you when I get to the hospital."

They didn't wait for the doctor to show up, they just left the room. They gathered all their things and went to the first floor to a supply room Sam had spotted earlier and closed the door from inside.

"I'm getting tired of this" said Martin.

"I hate this hiding and dodging too. You two stay here while Sam and I scout a quick route out of here."

With that Danny and Sam quickly left the room and left Brian once more to Martin's care.

Meanwhile Jack, and Viv had arrived at the hospital. He called Sam's phone and she told him where they were. Knowing that Jack was on his way, she turned back and headed to the supply room her eyes sweeping the halls and passer bys for any sign of trouble.

What she had missed was the sharp eyes that belonged to three very intent men. They had seen her and Danny slip out of the supply room and knew that meant Martin and Brian were alone and vulnerable. It had only taken them seconds to reach the door and quietly slip inside.

Martin glanced up expecting to see Sam or Danny. Instead he saw three men blocking his way to freedom. He stood in front of Brian and moved to defend him. He knew it would be a short fight since his left arm was damaged and he still felt woozy from earlier. Still, he hoped that if they made enough noise, someone would come and that would buy enough time for the team to come for them.

It was not to be. Sure enough the fight was quick. Martin landed one weak punch before he was struck again by the butt of a gun. As had become his habit of late, he sank quickly into unconsciousness on the floor. One of the men grabbed Brian and inserted a needle into his arm. As Brian cried hysterically, the plunger was depressed. It took only moments for the sedative to take effect and both victims were subdued.

Sometimes the simple plans are the best. A laundry cart was grabbed from the corner, Martin and Brian were unceremoniously placed inside, some additional linen was tossed over them effectively hiding them and the cart was wheeled down the hall.

They had a van outside the elevators and put Martin and Brian inside. Less than five minutes total and the van was casually driven away from the hospital.

Sam met Jack by the visitor's elevators and rushed to the room they were hidden, only to find nobody was there and it was clear from the chaos in the room that they had not gone willingly.

"No! Not again!" was all Sam could say at that time "I just left them here to find you! How did they found them?"

"I should say like Mac told us they would" said Jack. At Sam's inquiring look he elaborated. "Turns out all our cell phones are being tracked, even the secure one that Victor provided."

"Victor." Sam gasped, then jumped as Danny and Vivian came around the corner.

"What about Victor?" Jack prompted. He shook his head sadly as Danny tried to look into the room. To say the least, the team was stunned at the speed and ruthless efficiency of their adversaries.

"Martin said that one of his father's trusted friends is involved in this"

"What! When did this happen?"

"Right before he collapsed."

"Alright, let's regroup. Danny, get a hold of any surveillance tapes this place has. I want Mac working on them within the hour. Sam, I want you and Vivian to go back and check that list of names. Sam, do you remember which name triggered Martin?"

"He never said which name; he only stopped me at one point. It could have been the last name I said or the one before…"

"Doesn't matter, you and Viv start background searches on the three names prior. We'll start there. I'll update Van Doren and find a way to get a hold of Victor. Maybe one of the names will mean something to him."

Jack looked awful. He couldn't think why they would take Martin alive (Thank God!) this time, he thought they only wanted Brian by now, but he was obviously wrong. He needed to know the reason, he felt it was important to know the answer to the WHY question.

Unfortunately Mac wasn't able to bring up much information about the destination of the van with Brian and Martin. He could see it in the video but the plates were hidden. But what Mac could see very clear was the faces of all the men involved in this new kidnapping, they were uncovered because they were dressed in hospital clothes. Some of them were men they knew from the Coltwell's company, but the two of them directly involved were federal agents, he was able to identify them and he pulled up their data.

Placing a trace on their cell phone he waited. It didn't take long. The phones were on and he could trace their signal around the city. It would take some time, but he was sure he would locate the area where the agents were. While he watched he contacted Jack with his progress. Jack assigned Vivian. He wanted Sam to work on the names, and knew that she and Danny could use a little office time to collect themselves. It didn't take a Ph.D to recognize that both his agents believed they had somehow let Martin down.

Vivian was now driving to one of the possible locations Mac had pointed her as places where Martin and Brian could be. There were several large buildings full of offices for rent. She remembered from their research earlier that some of these buildings were owned by Coltwell or some of his associates. She couldn't imagine what they wanted from Martin this time. The one thing she did know, she was sure she wasn't going to like the answer.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

Part 11

Building #3 office 227

Day 3 6:00 PM

When Martin awoke it was to pain. His head hurt more than he could remember and he tried to calm the dizziness. He took a few minutes and stayed quiet, slowly taking an inventory of the pain, calculating which  
ones were new and which were older. His head cleared enough to figure out that the new pain was only located in his head, great, as if enough damage hadn't been inflicted there of late, he remembered. Where was Brian?

Carefully he took in the small room and knew he was alone. Standing carefully he stumbled to the door, the dizziness in his brain threatening to dump him unceremoniously to the floor. He stopped at the door and  
listened. No noise came from outside the door, he didn't know if that meant no one was out there or if he just couldn't hear them. He started to reach for the door handle when suddenly the door was opened and two of the  
men he'd seen in the hospital came into the room.

Immediately their hands were upon him, shoving him back against the wall. One of them punched him hard in the stomach and he felt all his breath leave his lungs. His vision began to darken as they slammed him back  
against the wall.

"Where is the boy? What did you do to him?" Martin concentrated on Brian. It was the only way he could keep his body from completely betraying him and succumbing to the inviting darkness.

"No, no. That's not how this is going to work. We have questions for you, Agent Fitzgerald." Another blow to his stomach caused him to lurch and fall forward. Laughing, the two men stepped back and allowed him to fall  
face down onto the floor. As he tried to climb to his hands and knees a vicious kick to his ribs sent him sliding across the floor.

"Now that we have your attention, perhaps you'll be willing to tell us where the plane is landing?"

Martin coughed and then moaned at the pain that brought him. He knew he couldn't hang on for much longer but their question and their intent to force him to answer them had him curious. His FBI training kicked into  
high gear. Why did these guys need this information from him? After all, they were in with Coltwell and gang, why didn't they know where the plane was landing? They should have been asking him whether or not there would  
be surveillance, but that wasn't what they desperately needed to know. He tried to stall for time.

"Where's Brian?" he managed to ask in his last coherent thought before he succumbed to the beckoning darkness.

"Bring the boy in here." With a last disgusted look at Martin one of the men left the room to bring Brian. The other man knelt beside Martin's slack form and slapped at his cheek.

"When you wake up your little buddy will be right here. You can look into his terrified eyes and see if you feel like talking then. If not...well...maybe there will be some more fun." He pushed Martin's body with his foot until he had rolled him into the corner and then left the room.

Slowly Martin struggled back to consciousness. He wasn't sure how long he had been out this time but as his eyes blinked into focus he realized he was no longer alone. Lying next to him, curled in a ball, was Brian.

Grimacing in pain he managed to pull himself to a sitting position and then slowly crawled to Brian. He felt the boy's warm skin touching his face, and his baby's scent invaded his nose. Gently he felt for a pulse and let out  
the breath he had been holding as he felt the steady beat beneath his fingers. He lifted one of Brian's eyelids and saw the slightly glassy look to the eyes. He knew they had sedated the boy. Gently he rubbed at his  
cheeks and called to him.

Very slowly the boy's eyes started to blink and the little face looked around in confusion and then recognition as he saw Martin. He held his arms up to Martin who decided the pain was worth the effort and he gathered  
the boy to him in a tight hug. Then, when he was sure he had Brian tight in his arms he succumbed to the beckoning darkness.

Next time he awoke was due to the noise of the door opening and the two men returning. Martin opened his eyes and looked at them defiantly while Brian buried his head into Martin's shoulder. One of the men bent down and  
pulled Brian from Martin.

"What are you doing? You're scaring him" said Martin struggling to stand only to be kicked back to the floor by the other man. Right then and there both men knew their idea of using the child was going to work. They knew  
Martin would tell them what they wanted to know to protect the little boy.

Martin was yanked savagely to his feet and dragged to the chair and tied down again.

"We know you have the name of the airport! Tell us now!" said the man who had punched Martin in the jaw snapping his head hard to the right.

Brian's scream cut through Martin's dulled brain. Martin lifted his aching head to see Brian's face wet with tears and the terror in the little boy's eyes.

"Don't... you dare touch him...I'll kill you...both!" Martin's words might have been more threatening if he hadn't been gasping for air when he uttered them. His broken left arm still in the cast throbbed incessantly robbing him of his strength; he sagged against the bonds holding him, absurdly grateful for the support, while simultaneously cursing his inability to do anything to alter their situation.

The men laugh aloud "I don't think you could do that!" and held tightly to Brian. The little boy's cries assaulted Martin's ears and mind and he yelled out his anger and helplessness. Finally he could stand it no  
more. Brian needed his help and there was something he could do about that.

"Leave him alone...I'll tell you."

"Let go of the boy" and Brian was dropped to the floor. He scrambled up in his terror and flung himself at Martin holding on for dear life. Martin could only drop his head down onto the little boy's head and murmur  
encouragement. He strained against the bonds that held him in the chair.

"Where is it?"

"It's name is...The Deep Blue pilot school... it's here in NY...going south... by the interstate." The men left the room as quickly as they had entered pausing long enough at the door to utter a final threat.

"If it's a lie, you and the kid will pay, slowly, painfully, and completely." and they left muttering about a phone call.

Martin was left alone, left with the pain, the anger, the fear, the frustration and the total helplessness to change his situation. He was left tied to the chair, Brian hugging him, his trembling body clinging tightly to him. The only sound in the room was Brian sobbing and babbling incoherently.  
Martin could do nothing other than whisper soft words and finally he gave that up and began humming soothingly until he felt Brian's trembling begin to ease.

He leaned his head back and thought again of his team. Help me guys, I can't do this alone.

In her car, Viv's cell phone rang "Johnson" she said calmly, all the while her stomach was fluttering as she hoped this was THE call.

"Viv, it's Mac. We've traced the call, it came from one of the offices on Franklin... let me see... got it, they have half of the second floor in that building, from office 201 to 235, just the odd numbers"

"Thanks Mac! I'll check it out. Did you call Jack?" she said

"He's my next call after you."

Viv called for backup and then raced towards where she hoped Martin was being held.

When all the teams were in place and Vivian's role as team leader was firmly established she gave out the assignments. Teams of two would search the second floor, quickly and quietly. While Coltwell and his people  
remained the key objective no one was willing to risk the lives of any of the hostages, especially a little boy and a fellow agent.

Agents Crane and Baker were assigned a section of offices. They searched methodically, each office yielding nothing. With one office to go they were beginning to give up hope. Until they found the door to this office  
strangely unlocked. Quietly pushing open the door Baker darted his head around just enough to see two men seated at a table. Both men wore identical shocked expressions at being discovered.

"FBI, freeze!"

Hopes for a quiet, arrest were shattered when the men in the room dove to opposite sides of the room and began firing at the door. Both agents returned fire but Crane's reflexes were a bit on the slow side and he felt  
the fire of a bullet wound him in his side. It wasn't a fatal shot and he fired back, killing the man who had wounded him.

Baker yelled again "drop your weapon!" and the other man let his gun fall to the floor and raised his hands.

Hearing the gunshots everybody covered the stairs to prevent unauthorized people from entering or exiting the floor. Collective breaths were held fearing the call over the radio that would inform them that one of their  
own was lost. Anxious moments passed and finally the all clear was given and the victorious report claiming that the hostages had been secured. Tensions eased immediately but were again raised as the call came for the paramedics to be sent up.

Vivian ran to the office with fear as her shadow. Upon rounding the doorway she was relieved to see Martin and Brian in a small inner office. She stepped right between the dead man and the apprehended man and went to   
Martin. He was slumped in the chair obviously unconscious. Brian was awake and with his eyes full of fear because of the noises he had heard before. He was over Martin's lap and held by Martin's casted arm. Martin  
was unconcious with his head dropped over Brian's shoulder, he had his right arm and body tied to the chair with a rope and handcuffed. One agent was in front of Martin ready to catch him when his bonds were released. As  
Vivian reached him Martin started to fall forward as Baker cut through the restraints.

Brian saw Viv, the only person he knew there, and he called her between sobs "Viv, please... something's wrong with Martin, he can't wake up!" he pleaded.  
She then held Brian in her arms to free Martin from him. But Martin, though unconcious retained a grip on Brian. Vivian spoke softly to him "Martin, it's me, Viv, it's OK, let me get Brian, so the paramedics can tend to you"  
"Viv...?... happened?" was the whisper.  
"It's OK Martin"  
Brian seeing Martin was awake, calmed down and talked to him too "Martin, you ok?"

Vivian dropped to the floor and held Martin's head in her lap and gently stroked his cheek all the while speaking calmly to him. She looked up and saw Brian's wide eyes looking at Martin and putting his little hand to  
Martin's face. She smiled up at him as reassuringly as she could and he reached out to her.

Moments later the paramedics had arrived and efficiently took control of the two patients. Vivian held Brian so one of the EMT's could examine him while the others tended to Martin. He was gifted with another IV, as well  
as an oxygen mask. In less than 10 minutes they had him on a stretcher and heading to the ambulance.

Vivian was carrying Brian while following the medics to the ambulance. She managed to free her cell phone and hit Jack's speed dial. Baker had given her a brief run down of what had happened and the remaining suspect had  
been more than willing to spill what he knew. Obviously he had come to the conclusion that his freedom was no longer and option and he was more than willing to be helpful in the hopes of getting a lighter sentence.

"Jack? I've got them. Brian is fine; Martin is going to need some extra time in the hospital."

"That bad?"

"They beat him." Vivian didn't even try to keep the anger from her voice. She knew she was to remain dispassionate at all times but this was too much. Martin had been through too much, in too short of a time. He was at his limit she was certain. She knew she was as well. Despite knowing that she had prevented him being killed twice now, she still had feelings of guilt that she hadn't done enough.

"He's unconscious. I'm going to the hospital, I've got some agents with me for Brian and his security until everything is finished"

"OK, What did they want?"

"They didn't know where the plane was going to be. They wanted to know the location. Doesn't make sense to me. You are going to have some action at the drop, more than we were expecting, and Jack, remember we knew these guys were FBI also. Be careful."

Jack heard the concern in her voice. He felt the same. Despite all the information they had been able to piece together, they still didn't have all the facts straight.

"Yeah, thanks Viv, don't worry... and... good work!" replied Jack.

Vivian climbed into the back of the ambulance still carrying Brian and sat down fully intending to guard both Martin and Brian no matter what.

Jack closed his phone and massaged the back of his neck. Danny and Sam watched and waited.

"Call for back up, I want the local police involved as well. Vivian said these guys were dirty agents as we thought form the surveillance at the hospital, and we're going to have some additional action at the drop."

Danny shook his head in disgust. He was having a hard time accepting that his team was under assault from fellow agents.

Sam spoke up, "How badly is Martin hurt? Is Brian alright?"

"Vivian said Martin was unconscious and that Brian is with her. She's going to stay with them and make sure they are safe."

"Why, why take Martin, what did they want?

"The location of tonight's meet. Stay sharp out there, something is very wrong, I can feel it."

"Maybe the location changes each time there's a new deal. Maybe Fanning cut communication with them.

"Maybe Fanning didn't want to tell them..." Jack interrupted.

Sam and Danny looked at him in astonishment.

The three agents pondered the ramifications of that and then checked their gear and headed out. Upon arriving at the designated staging area Jack coordinated with the police and back-up.

Sam and Danny stayed behind some crates outside the main building and close to the doors. Jack went with one of the agents to the other side of the lane just in front of them. They knew tonight was the night of the deal.

Danny stared at Sam and said "So, what do you think Sam?

"You need to be more specific with that question, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately." She thought a lot about Martin and Brian's bond hand what would happen to them once the case ended. Brian's parents were  
criminals and would be in prison in the best of the possible scenarios. She thought of how tender and cute Martin was when he was with the boy. She couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on her face at that moment.

"What?" Danny asked, he was looking at her and saw the change in her face, from fear and confusion to that bright smile.

"What, what?" she asked

"The smile...I mean." He had already figured out what it meant but he was pushing her to open up a little. He liked her and Martin together. He liked that Martin seemed happy with Sam and he wanted Martin to be happy.  
He felt bad for the times he had abandoned Martin when he realized he was addicted to the pain killers. He regretted not being a better friend and he regretted that he couldn't protect Martin. It was similar to the  
regrets he had regarding Rafie. Even though his brother was older in years, Danny felt protective towards him. He hadn't been able to protect Rafie, and now he had failed Martin as well, twice, or maybe three times.   
But then it was that boy, he was happy to see Martin through Brian's eyes, because it was the same Martin he was looking for after the shooting, the brave Martin, the one who never give up, Martin the protector. The boy was  
right, Martin was still there, and he was not going to fail that Martin. No matter what.Seeing Sam smile made him feel that perhaps there was some hope or happiness for her and Martin and that somehow that would go a long way to easing Danny's guilt.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed some of Sam's words "...and you have to see him taking care of that boy and playing with him like a 5 year old kid himself"

They both grinned at each other and then quieted, momentarily lost in their own thoughts. Jack's voice pierced both their minds as it came over their earpieces.

"Two shadows moving in, we've got company."

"Here we go."

Several more silent minutes passed and then the sound of a plane approaching filled the night air. At the same time two trucks rumbled through the entrance.

Showtime.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off of them

Rating: K+ (Genfic, just a little of violence).

What is it about? A kid is missing, some strange things happened all around and the team have to find out what, why and who is behind all of the...'twisted facts' in the case.

Characters: All of them, well, lets think a little... Oh! I forgot somebody... well, guess you all know who...

**Part 12**

Day 3 Late night

As the plane landed, they saw nine people climb out of the trucks. Jack recognized Coltwell, Fanning, the Hoskins, Joan and Peter, and two more men. One of the men resembled the man on the hospital video monitors who had taken Martin and Brian.

From the plane, three men got out and they unloaded seven boxes and left them on the right side of the plane's stairs. Coltwell and Peter Hoskins got closer and he could see Peter opening one of the boxes; he took one big bag and ran some tests on the powder inside. He nodded and after that they moved the boxes to the trucks. Coltwell showed the men by the plane his computer and they also nodded.

After that the action took on an almost surreal quality. Shouting was heard, lights flashed, gun shots split the air. The first shot took Coltwell down and the second was for one of his men. Everybody ran for cover and started firing.

Danny heard Jack through his earpiece, "Stay put. I want to see who is an agent and what they're planning"

"They just fired, never gave any warning. They're on their own."

"Yes, I know... let's see how it ends."

When the shooting had finished, the plane's engines roared loudly in take-off mode. One of the men by the door was helping Peter and Joan Hoskins into the plane as it started to move away. The boxes were left behind and the plane taxied down the runway and climbed into the sky.

The sound of random gunfire continued to split the night air but Jack and his team were unable to pinpoint the exact location of the shooters. Jack decided to make his move as the firing stopped.

"FBI, Drop your guns!" and the police and agents with him moved to the remaining people on the runway and secured the nearby hangar.

Coltwell was dead shot in the head; his bodyguard was beside him, alive. Collins and Talbot were alive and moved through the hangar attempting to secure prisoners, Fanning was dead. Jack had had enough of the subterfuge and decided to take all the remaining people who were alive into custody. They would sort out the players during the interviews.

At the hospital...

Vivian was waiting with Brian on her lap. He was too little to understand all that had happened and that he had seen but he understood enough to be scared. Vivian tried to get him to sleep but every time he closed his eyes and started to drift he saw Martin with blood on his face and he would jerk back awake. He kept looking at Vivian and pleading with her to take him to Martin.

"Just a little longer sweetie and then we'll see Martin"

"I'm scared. Why did those men hurt him? Is it because of me?"

Vivian's heart went out to the little boy. She imagined Reggie at his age and couldn't imagine how hard it must be to see someone that you look up to being hurt.

"No honey, it wasn't because of you. Those were bad men, but they are gone now."

"I want to see him! Is he dead?" and he started to cry, "Once I had a rabbit and one day he was so quiet, like Martin was after they hit him, and Maria said that ... Maria said that he went to live with God..." he was crying and trembling. Vivian tried to calm him down, but she knew that hearing that Martin was alright and being able to see him was what was necessary.

She gathered him in her arms and she approached the admitting nurse.

"I need to know about Martin Fitzgerald. It's been a long time and we need to talk to the doctor, now." Vivian glanced meaningfully at the crying boy in her arms and the nurse's eyes softened.

" I'll see what I can do" said the nurse.

She went inside a room and within minutes came back out and motioned for Vivian to approach. As they reached the door, the doctor came outside to talk to Vivian. "Hi, I'm doctor Sam Richards; we're not quite finished worked on him. I'll give you a few minutes with him but that's all."

Martin lay in the bed, covered with a sheet part way up his chest. Vivian could see that his ribs were bandaged and that his face was sporting additional bruising. A new IV line was in his good arm. A monitor in the corner beeped softly recording his respiration, blood pressure and heart rate.

Vivian sat in the chair that was next to the bed and held Brian on her lap so he could see Martin. He reached out with his little hand and gently touched Martin's cheek. "Martin, are you dead?" he asked between sobs.

Martin heard that little voice, and struggled against the tiredness and pain. He cracked his eyes open trying to focus, his left eye was swollen shut and with the bandage on his brow to protect the latest stitches it was hard to see. He knew Brian was scared and he wanted to take away the fear from the little boy. "No...Brian... you ok?"

"You're alive! ... Yes, I'm OK now! I'm going to stay with you and make you better; I'll make you peanut butter and jelly to eat."

Martin managed a small smile for the little boy. "No, go with Viv, you need to sleep" he didn't know what was happening with the case anymore but he was so tired and didn't want to face anything more happening to the boy if he stayed with him. He figured it would be safer for Brian to stay with Vivian.

Viv saw the change in Martin's face, and knew he felt guilty that Brian had witnessed him being beaten. She sighed inwardly wondering why he felt the need to punish himself. "Martin, you did good. He's alright thanks to you. You better not forget that. Now just rest. They are going to move you to a room soon and Brian and I are going to stay with you."

The doctor appeared through the door and looked pointedly at her. She gave Martin a final pat on the arm and he smiled weakly at her. "We'll be waiting just outside."

Brian didn't want to leave but Martin assured him it wouldn't be long and he should listen to Vivian.

About an hour later Martin was settled into his room with Brian curled up by his side. Vivian sat in the chair in the corner and used the room phone to call Jack and get an update.

"Jack, how is everything?"

"We've got most of them, Coltwell is dead and so is Fanning. We have Collins and Talbot and others from the FBI as well as more of Coltwell's people."

"What about the Hoskins." Vivian whispered their name, not wanting to take a chance that Brian was listening to the conversation.

"They disappeared with the plane. How is Martin?"

"He's resting, he's supposed to be sleeping but I don't think he's able to relax enough yet. He's been through a lot, not only the beatings, but dehydration, exhaustion among other things. Brian and I are with him in the room."

"It's probably a good idea that someone is with him at all times. I think the risk is mostly for Brian right now. I'm sure his parents are going to come for him but I don't want any chances taken with Martin either, not with the unknown traitor in Victor's camp."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Hanging up she looked over at Martin. He and Brian had been softly whispering and although she didn't know everything they were saying she knew Martin felt guilty. He was too tired to keep the mask in place and she could read the guilt on his face plainly.

"It's over Martin" she said

"What you mean?"

"Jack, Sam, Danny were at the runway when the deal went down. They got them, Fanning, Coltwell, Collins and more." She paused not wanting to tell him everything but Martin, despite his weariness heard the pause and asked softly.

"The... parents..." he was afraid to ask, he didn't want to know, didn't want to let Brian go, but he had to face it, whatever it was.

"They got away in the plane. We don't know where they went."

"So... not over" his eyes showed the pain inside, he knew they'd want the boy back. Hell, who was he kidding, he knew he wasn't up to the job of raising a little boy, he knew there was no way social services would even consider it since he wasn't married, wasn't even dating, hell, it hadn't even been more than a few months since joining NA and the rules were strict. No new relationships for at least a year.

Still, he knew he could provide some stability for the little boy. Be a big brother. Surely there were aunts and uncles nearby that would take the boy in and then Martin could still be a part of his life and Brian would have a normal childhood as well. There was no way Brian would be going back to his parents, they were criminals. His head ached at the possibilities, and his heart ached along with it, Brian deserved better.

"Martin, tell me you're not mad at me" the sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"No, Brian. Why would you think that?"

"Because they hit you, they did that to you because of me!" he'd seen it and he'd listened what the men told him, and as he remembered, his eyes started to flood with tears again.

"No...don't cry. I'm fine" he said, but he couldn't finish, he was so tired. Despite his best attempts his body was finally giving in to the trauma and he was drifting quickly towards sleep.

Vivian finished for him "Brian, sweetheart, he's tired now, he's not mad at you. He loves you, don't worry, he'll be fine soon and you'll play again together." Vivian knew that Martin and Brian had grown very close very quickly. She also knew that Martin knew his time with the boy was reaching and end. The good thing was that Brian was too young to think very far into the future. Time holds no meaning to little children they don't understand the concept of the future until they get there, but for Martin it was a different matter.

Martin felt a tear slowly slide down his check and watched him gently rub the little boy's back. Brian just snuggled in close and draped his arm across Martin's chest. Martin didn't even react to the touch, Vivian knew he was just enjoying to time he had with Brian and she decided to step outside to give them a little time to drift off to sleep together.

As she stepped outside she saw the nurse who had settled Martin into his room talking with a doctor. She stepped up to them and softly cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" The nurse looked up at Vivian and asked.

"Just wanted to find out how long you are going to need to keep Martin Fitzgerald in the hospital."

The doctor closed the chart the two of them had been reviewing. "A lot will depend on how he is in the morning. We need to get his fluid levels up and make sure further damage hasn't happened to his arm. If the bones need to be realigned it will probably have to be done surgically. We've scheduled an X-ray in the morning to determine that. His Cat Scan didn't show any blood clots around the brain so it will just be a matter of keeping him quiet, although not much of that has happened from before."

Vivian looked in the doctor's eyes and saw both stern authority and concern. She nodded knowing the doctor was correct.

"We'll make a decision in the morning."

"Thank you." Vivian felt she had given Martin and Brian enough time to settle and quietly returned to the room.

"Thanks, Viv" Martin's voice rose softly from the bed. Her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkened room and she could see that Brian was sound asleep and that Martin wasn't far. "What do you think will happen?" he wanted to know, but he also didn't want to know

"I don't know, but I hope whatever happens will be the best for him"

"Me too, thanks Viv." With that he succumbed to his body's need for sleep. Vivian stood for a long time looking down at the two of them as they slept. Then she settled into the chair ready to keep watch for the night.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

**Day 4 Morning**

**At the office**

"I can't believe it they got away right in front of us and we couldn't do anything!" Danny was tired and frustrated and didn't try to hide it.

"I think we'll hear from them sooner than we want." Sam voiced everybody's concern, not realizing that she shuddered slightly as she spoke.

"You think they'll come after Martin?" asked Danny

"No. Brian. They want him; they'll be sure to come after him."

"I'll talk to Washington. I don't know what to do with that boy." said Jack "First things first however, we've got to talk to these people, see what we can uncover. There still may be more to this than we already know. Van Doren has alerted IA and they will be investigating as well." Jack new it was inevitable that IA was involved; still, he didn't like it.

The team split, each heading to an interrogation room.

Danny was with one of the men who had last kidnapped Brian and Martin "...so tell me, Agent Petersen, what would be a good explanation for you and your partner kidnapping a fellow FBI agent and a little boy? I'm interested in why you beat him. Care to share? I'm listening..."

Petersen's eyes were focused in the distance. He knew this could happen, and he knew there were others waiting outside to kill him if he talked. He also knew that if he didn't talk there wasn't any chance for him to get out without harm. He thought for several minutes and then made his decision. He chose to talk. He knew he was probably signing his death warrant, but hell, that had been signed the minute he got taken into custody. If he was going down, he was going to take some of them with him.

"We didn't know the place of the deal. Collins told us that Agent Fitzgerald had seen a clue at the Hoskins' house that gave it away. That's why we took him. Collins didn't want Fanning to get everything after all the work we'd done."

"But if Fanning knew the place why didn't you..."

"He wanted to betray us. Fanning was a double dealing, dirty…he was with Coltwell now. Don't expect me to have any remorse over his death, either of them."

"But what was the plan in the first place?" Danny was losing his patience, God, he was so tired.

"Fanning would be on the inside. He was supposed to get to the top and he did. Our job was to keep them safe, make sure any of the cases that went to court were dismissed. Fanning was supposed to gain stature in the organization and secure Coltwell's confidence and then the Colombians' confidence. He had big plans, in the end he was going to take over for Coltwell. Today was the chosen day".

"Who took the kid the first time?"

"We did it all the times. We wanted, no needed the Hoskins to be on our side. Peter was a close friend of Coltwell and didn't want to go along with us. So we took the boy as insurance."

"What about Agent Fitzgerald?"

"Hoskins called Coltwell to let him know the boy was taken. He thought the Colombians had taken his kid as an act against him and Coltwell. We heard the whole conversation. We've been tracing everything for months now. We heard them talking about some photos they had taken and that were in the house, photos of us, Collins, Fanning, Talbot and some others. It was a form of security for them, just in case we tried anything. Ironic isn't? No honor among thieves for sure. Anyway, once the FBI got involved and Fanning found out that your agent had been to the house, he knew your agent would recognize him and maybe others too. So he decided it was better to take him out of there before he could see the pictures. But he'd already seen the album, as we found out later."

"Did some of you have contact with the Colombians?"

"Fanning did Coltwell and the Hoskins too, of course. With Coltwell being dead, I think they'll find some others to deal the drugs from now."

"You do realize that if you hadn't taken the boy, then we would never have been called in, Agent Fitzgerald wouldn't have been in the Hoskins' house, seen the photos and been able to identify Fanning and the others." Danny couldn't help but needle Petersen for all of the pain and suffering that had been caused because of his and his partners' stupidity. He grinned maliciously, enjoying the look of defeat on Petersen's face. Then he got up and exited the room, stopping at the door and chuckling at Petersen's shocked expression.

"Stay put, try not to think of any other brilliant ideas. I'll be back in a bit."

He wanted to get Jack this information to assist him in his interrogation of Talbot. He stopped at his desk long enough to organize his notes and then knocked on the door to the room where Jack was interrogating Talbot. He knocked quickly, opened the door, whispered in Jack's ear and handed him a copy of his notes. Then he gathered his files and notes and headed to see Martin. He didn't spare Petersen any more than a passing moment of reflection knowing that IA would be there shortly.

Jack had been with agent Talbot longer than he wanted. He was tired and felt more than a little dirty in the presence of a rogue agent. "Well, Mr. Talbot, I don't think I'll be calling you agent anymore what do you have to say?" Jack was deliberately being vague with his question. He was mad at the betrayal that had occurred and for now he only had Talbot to spend his wrath on and he wasn't afraid to spend a lot.

"I... I need a lawyer..." he saw the rage in Jack's eyes, this wasn't anything he'd expected to happen, Collins never said this could happen, "I don't know what you mean? Can't we make a deal?"

"Mmm... I don't know...a deal with you? You were working on both sides! How should I know you're telling the truth?" Jack was really having fun with this one, and it was going to get better within the next few hours. "What do you have to offer that I already don't know?" He didn't glance at the outline Danny had just given him but he knew the contents having perused it briefly.

"I have the names of all the agents you still don't have!"

"I'm not sure if our lists will match..." maybe in the end he wouldn't need to make a deal with this one."We can start trying to match cities maybe..." Jack was enjoying the moment; this former agent was really an idiot.

"Well, the offices are Florida, Washington, Chicago and New York"

"I already had those, nothing new to me, Talbot"

"So what do you really know that would be new to me, _Mr. Talbot_?" Jack enjoyed adding the emphasis to Mr.

"The operation started in Washington 5 years ago. Fanning and some friends of his decided to get into Coltwell's organization. That's what started the whole charade of the investigation."

"Still nothing new to me..." Jack looked bored.

"Some of Fanning's friends were very high in the Bureau and could handle things pretty well. They are very loaded, not only with money but with access. One of them is the fiancée of Fitzgerald's secretary, that's how we got access to first hand information."

Jack hid his surprise but his stomach clenched wondering what else had been compromised. "I need names, not just stories."

"It depends on what you've got for me."

"Why don't you sit here and think of all the names you're going to tell me. I'm hungry and tired, think I'll step outside and get a sandwich and some coffee." He smirked a little knowing that the man in front of him had to be equally tired and hungry and he didn't offer him anything.

He went outside and made a quick call. "I need to know what I can give them, Victor."

"What did they say, that could be so interesting?" Professional that he was, Victor was not happy that he wasn't there participating in the interrogations. He wanted to look into the eyes of those agents who had betrayed the confidence of all their fellow agents and who had been willing to drag the name and reputation of the FBI in the dirt for money, blood money. The bile rose in his throat as he realized that some of that blood had been his son's.

"Don't give them anything. Let them sweat. I'm en route and we'll work together on this."

Jack decided that he really was hungry and that a sandwich and cup of coffee would be a great idea. So, he left Talbot wondering and went in search of a little food. After grabbing a sandwich from the take out that had been delivered he went to observe Sam's interview.

This was Coltwell's bodyguard, he didn't expect to get so much from him, but they had to try. He'd left Collins for the last interview, so they could face him with the necessary knowledge to allow them to discern truth from lie, and he'd planned to do this with Victor Fitzgerald who was now on his way. He also wanted Martin to be on the other side of the window, it was the least he could offer the agent after all the suffering he had been through.

Sam was calmly asking her questions, her experience and training getting the better of her emotions although Jack knew it was a difficult task.

"So, Mr..." and she looked down on the file "Frank Tomasino, I know you were Mr. Coltwell's bodyguard, what other kind of work did you do for him?"

Jack had had an agent take a copy of Danny's interview to Sam so she could use it in her questioning.

"I took care of the whole security business inside and outside the company"

"Meaning what? Background checks on people?"

"Yeah, that too."

"And you think you were doing a good job?"

"Of course I did a good job. I was the only one who found out about the real Fanning!"

"And what was your advice regarding him, for example?" she was twisting the knife inside the wound and she knew it.

"We were working on it with Peter Hoskins."

"I see. Maybe I should just send you to prison and let them know how you can sing..." and she stood up to leave the room.

"Look lady, you're not threatening me, I'm not talking until I have something in writing for me. I assure you I can take down all the bad apples in your tree. I know everybody's name. I was the one that made that really nice family album at the Hoskins' and I made a copy. But I want a deal, a really good one, and I want all of them in jail. That's my condition; I don't want you making deals with them too."

"Let me see what I can do about that, but lets start first with one of those names, lets say... the biggest one?" she was trying her luck.

But Tomasino was no fool, he wouldn't let go of something so big but he was willing to let her think that he would.

"I'll do that for you blondie, his name is Max Brunner, and he works for Victor Fitzgerald since 4 years ago. He's the guy who makes sure all the relevant information and physical evidence is removed from any case that pertains to Coltwell."

"And how did he get that job? Fitzgerald is really careful with the people he chooses to work with" she knew this was a very good point of interest.

"Somebody he knows very well recommended Brunner to him. I'm not saying anything else until you get me that deal" and he closed his mouth and stared at her expectantly.

"I'll be back." Sam left the room feeling like she needed a shower. She thumbed open her cell phone and called Jack who was on his way to the hospital

"Malone"

"Jack, it's Samantha. I've got some information from Tomasino. No surprise that he wants a deal. According to him someone by the name of Max Brunner works for Victor. This Brunner apparently was inside Coltwell's organization and also managed to get a job working for Victor. Apparently a 'friend' of Victor's recommended him. There's more involved here than just drugs. No telling how far the betrayal goes in Victor's chain of command. This Tomasino is the one who made the family photo album that got Martin grabbed and he says he has a copy.

"That's great; the one at the Hoskins' house is missing. We need to get our hands on that album and see if we can recognize any other participants. I'm heading to the hospital. I want to see for myself that Martin is alright and see how quickly we can get him released. He deserves to be in on some of these interviews, even if it's only as an observer. It's the least I can do to try and heal some of his wounds."

"OK. Do you think they're going to release him? Is it good for him to leave the hospital?"

"I don't know. But the faster he can put this behind him the better, and, when we get our hands on that duplicated photo album he might be able to recognize more faces."

Jack knew that Martin had a near photographic memory. The only problem was, how much of that memory was still there? He knew that Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder could affect people in manner different ways. What if Martin couldn't remember, what if he chose not to remember, what if he was too injured. God, Jack thought, he really was tired.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Day 4 late morning

At the hospital

Vivian entered the hospital room to see Martin awake and gently patting  
Brian's back as the little boy slept. Vivian smiled at the tenderness  
Martin showed to the little boy.

"Viv, is there any way I could..." Martin couldn't finish the words as the  
lump formed in his throat.

"It's difficult to say. He's not an orphan but his parents are criminals  
and we're pretty sure they are out of the country. Even if they were here,  
they would be in prison. He wouldn't be a candidate for adoption any time  
soon so he would end up in a foster home for sure. On the other hand, he's   
also in danger. In all likelihood his parents will come for him. I don't  
know what to tell you, sweetie, you're not married..." 

"Maybe my sister... she's married... I could ask her if she could take care  
of him until... I figure something..." 

"No, your family would be in danger. You can't do that. No, this boy is a  
material witness in a federal investigation. He'll need to go into  
protective custody."

Martin winced and sucked in air between his teeth because of the pain. The   
pain in his head was terrible but it didn't begin to match the pain in his  
heart. He closed his eyes against the pain as well as against the  
compassion in Vivian's eyes. He knew she wanted to help him. He just  
didn't know what to do.

At that moment Jack came into the room. As badly as he wanted Martin out of   
the hospital he wasn't prepared for the image of his agent looking so  
fragile. He began to reconsider the idea of having Martin come into the  
office.

Before he could speak Martin's doctor walked into the room. "Alright, Agent   
Fitzgerald, your tests came back negative which means we are ready to  
release you. You need to stay quiet, rest, and I want you back here if you  
have any episodes of dizziness or blackouts."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Jack found his voice and watched as Martin startled  
slightly at seeing him there. "I'll make sure he follows your orders.  
However, I need him at the office for a short period of time before he goes   
home."

Doctor Richards locked his eyes with Jack's, and then proceeded, "The whole  
situation has been very stressful for Martin. I think you have to keep him  
calm and let him rest for a week at least before he goes back to his job.  
He had a concussion some days ago and he still hasn't recovered from it.   
He's been hit pretty hard hours ago and have some bruised ribs, and don't  
forget he's still has his arm in a cast for at least a month from now. He  
has to let his body heal."

"I understand, Doctor, but you need to understand that Martin is an   
important witness in a massive federal investigation. I need a few hours of  
his time today and then I'll make sure he gets the rest he needs." Jack  
understood the doctor's concerns but he needed Martin's input, he also knew  
that Martin needed to be involved, even if only a little bit.

Brian chose that moment to wake up. Vivian gathered him up and went outside  
the room. Brian seemed very relaxed with her and he wasn't concerned about   
leaving Martin.

The doctor left the discharge papers and Jack assisted Martin in getting  
dressed. He could see the bruises and injuries, and he flinched every time  
Martin flinched in pain. He knew he shouldn't feel guilt over Martin's  
injuries; he hadn't done anything to get him hurt. It wasn't anyone's fault  
on the team that Martin had been injured. Still, Martin was his agent. In   
the end it was his responsibility. Jack knew he would carry the guilt of  
Martin's injuries because that's who he was.

Easing Martin into the waiting wheelchair, which Martin wanted to protest   
but didn't have the energy, they signed the forms and left the hospital.

Back at the office Sam and Danny were working as Jack appeared helping an  
exhausted looking Martin with Vivian carrying Brian.

"Hey, Martin, you look awful." Despite Danny's declaration, he had a smile  
on his face and was truly glad to see his partner back.

"Well believe it of not, bro, I feel better." Martin forced a smile. He  
knew Danny was trying to lighten up the tension in the office and he   
appreciated the effort.

Brian ran over to Sam and jumped into her arms giving her a big hug.  
Martin's smile became easier, and bigger as he realized that Sam was  
genuinely happy to see the little boy.

Danny didn't missed the looks and gave Martin a gentle squeeze on his  
shoulder.

"Take a seat. Here is the report of our interviews. We haven't talked to  
Collins yet. We're waiting for your father and I think Jack wants you to be   
there too. We have some photos, a rundown of what happened at the airport  
for the bust, and..."

"Breakfast." With that, Sam set a mug of tea and some toast in front of  
him. She figured he was a bit rocky and that would go down easier.   
Besides, she could make a toast without burning it. Martin grinned at her,  
remembering that when they were together he always did the cooking. He  
appreciated her gesture and his smile conveyed that.

He spread all the photos over the table and made a stack with all the ones  
he knew from the Hoskins' album, after that he read the file. He had made  
some space beside him for Brian so they could have breakfast together. "How  
are you doing, little man? Are you bored?"

"No, Martin, I'm ok" said the kid

But Martin knew for sure he was bored and he took a piece of paper, cut  
it in a square shape, and then started to work on it folding the sides with  
his finger in different angles, the boy was amazed at the form that was  
growing from that piece of paper, and suddenly, a frog appeared out of the paper.

"Wow! Cool! How did you... how could you...! He didn't have any words to say  
what he needed to say "can you do a plane?"

"Of course!" and he did it and gave it to Brian. Then he took another piece  
of paper and made a bird, and with a little more work an elephant. He placed  
all the figures over the table in front of Brian and resumed his work. Brian   
was now playing with the figures and a piece of paper trying to remember how  
Martin did that magic.

"Hey, Danny", called Martin "I reviewed all the photos here. There were  
more in that album, I'm sure."

"We don't know how many people were involved. We did get this file from the  
Washington office with some other possibilities."

Martin looked through the file and then he froze. "Danny, take a look at   
this."

Danny leaned over to see the photo Martin was indicating.

"He's a friend of my father from years ago. We may have a problem with  
that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He was with Fanning and Coltwell together in one of the  
pictures that I saw..." 

Danny went from looking at the photos strewn on the table to looking at  
Martin as he stopped speaking. He grabbed Martin as he started to sway.

"Easy, buddy, maybe you should lie down for a few minutes." He saw Martin's  
eyes squeezed tightly shut and could see that a faint sheen of perspiration  
had appeared on his forehead.

"I'm tired, and my head hurts a lot."

"Yeah, why don't we get you into Jack's office and have you lie down on the  
couch for a little while." With that Danny eased Martin up and let him lean  
on him as he guided him into Jack's office.

Jack had been purposefully working at Martin's desk in case this occurred  
and he exchanged worried looks with Vivian and Sam as they watched Martin's  
slow progress out of the bullpen. Brian quietly slipped off his chair and   
followed after his 'hero' and disappeared into Jack's office. 

Danny got Martin to Jack's office with Brian following him; he eased Martin  
onto the couch and then turned off the lights, and left the room, closing  
the door behind him. He watched through the glass long enough to see Brian  
climb onto the couch and stretch out next to Martin, the little boy's hand  
holding onto Martin's cast.

When Danny returned to the bullpen he saw Jack, Vivian and Sam looking at  
the photo Martin had picked out. He read over Jack's shoulder that the man  
was an agent with a lot of years in the Bureau. Just then Victor Fitzgerald  
came into the office.

"I would like to see my son. How is he?" Victor's normally forceful voice  
was subdued and there was a slight quaver to his voice telling of his  
concern.

"He's in my office resting"

"l need to see him for a minute. I'll be right back."

Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald was not prepared for the scene that  
awaited him in Jack's office. After quietly entering and letting his eyes  
adjust to the darkened room he saw his son's bruised and pale face. He   
knelt beside his son and gently put his hand on Martin's forehead. He felt  
the slight warmth and felt a tremor of concern. Then he noticed the little  
boy curled peacefully against his son's battered frame.

After a moment Victor stood up and left the office as quietly as he entered.  
Inside he was enraged, not quiet. He returned to the bullpen and took  
notice of the file that Jack was intently reading.

"What are you doing with Carl Mason's file?"

"Do you know him very well?" asked Jack

"Yes, he's been a very good friend of mine for years!"

"Does Martin know him?"

"Of course he knows him!" and then the realization hit him "Why? Is he  
involved in some way?"

"Martin recognized him. He said he was in a photo with Fanning and  
Coltwell." Danny answered.

"It can't be..." but then he thought in the last days, strange coincidences  
had happened with this case, his secure line compromised, the only way that  
could have happened, the only way Martin could have been found at the   
hospital. Victor felt his white hot anger boil inside him. It was a stark  
contrast to the coldness of his voice as he spoke.

"Who else?"

"These are all from Washington; do you know any of them?"

"This is Max Brunner; he works in my office... Carl talked to me about  
getting him the job... what exactly is happening here!"

Jack gave him a folder containing a summary that he, Sam and Danny had  
been working on. "Victor, read all we've got and lets prepare for the next   
steps. What do you want to do?"

Victor never hesitated; his son's pale, bruised, flushed face was all he  
saw. "I want them to pay. No deals, no plea bargains, they made their   
choice, and they can face their fate."

"Okay. Let's get to work."

Victor Fitzgerald sat across from the now former Agent Collins while Jack  
stood behind him leaning against the wall. They had let the man sit alone  
for several hours while they planned their strategy. Martin and Brian had   
appeared from their rest and Martin looked a little better but all knew he  
wouldn't have strength for long. He was seated in a chair outside the  
interrogation room with Sam, Danny, and Vivian around him. Brian played on  
the floor nearby with some building blocks that Sam had somehow found time  
to pick up. She couldn't help but grin enthusiastically as the little boy's  
face lit up with happiness as he received his toy.

The relatively peaceful scene outside the room was only dampened by the  
tense atmosphere. Inside the room there was no hint of peace, only anger   
and known threats.

"Victor, have you been properly introduced to our guest here? No? Allow  
me. Deputy Director Victor Fitgerald, this low-life scum is former agent  
Collins. He's going to enlighten us to some details surrounding the recent   
bust, kidnapping of a little boy, kidnapping and assault and battery of a  
Federal Agent, drug trafficking, and any other little details that I may  
have missed."

Inwardly Victor smiled, outwardly he held onto his best poker face. Despite   
his frequent clashes with Malone, he knew him to be a dedicated agent, a man  
of high morals, and loyal to a fault. The fault lay in that Jack would  
protect his people like no one else, a trait to be admired yes, but at times  
that blinded him to his ethical integrity. In times past Victor would have  
rounded on Jack smartly for the name calling, petty yes, but it was only the  
opening salvo. If Jack was pushing at the beginning things were likely to   
get worse.

This time, however, Victor full agreed with Jack's tactics and finally  
understood Malone in a way he never had before. This.scum.that was a nicest  
he could come up with, was responsible.at least he was the only one Victor  
had right now so he was responsible for all the trauma that Martin had  
endured these last several days. By God Victor was going to deal with this   
man and exact some penalty for the suffering that had been piled on Martin.  
Martin who was still recovering for his near death shooting this past year,  
Victor hadn't been able to prevent the shooting, hadn't been able to prevent  
the kidnappings and subsequent beatings, but he could get justice for his  
son. 

Victor tuned back in to hear Jack ask; "So whose side were you on; Fanning's  
or Coltwell's? Or, was there your own side?"

Collins knew it was over, he decided to make a deal. No honor among thieves  
he thought to himself.

"Fanning called five years ago. He needed some help on the inside keeping   
Coltwell's business clear in investigations. He wanted us on the inside  
with him, but Coltwell was suspicious so he was the only one inside. He knew  
that with time he could control the business and we could all take over. At  
least that was the plan, but as time passed by and we weren't getting any  
closer we..." 

"Why did you take the boy, What was he to in all this?" Jack pressured as  
Collins stopped.

"We felt Fanning was going solo. We wanted Hoskins on our side, so we took  
the boy to force his allegiance. We had taps on his phone, in his house. We   
heard him calling Coltwell telling him he suspected us. He had been  
following us. Turns out he was good at more than just chemistry." Collins  
shook his head at the irony of being followed by the man he was following.

"Agent Fitzgerald." Those were the first words Victor spoke in the room.  
Collins looked up sharply at the coldness of the tone in the man's voice  
across from him.

"What was the reason for taking him?"

Collins took a breath and looked hopefully to Jack for some help. Seeing  
none he plunged ahead. "We heard Collins telling Coltwell that he had  
photos. He had enough surveillance that would keep us all from trying  
anything against Coltwell and the organization. By then we already had the   
kid. Your agent was in the house going through everything, including photo  
albums. Hoskins had been laughing to Coltwell saying the evidence was in  
plain site, photo albums. Nobody would ever think to look for the evidence  
there. We had to take him, he'd be certain to start connecting the dots."

"You keep saying we, who else?" Jack was back controlling the interview as  
Victor processed the information.

"We didn't plan to kill him." Collins was getting desperate. The cold near  
silence of Victor was unnerving and Jack's questions were relentless in  
their simplicity and accuracy.

"We weren't sure what he knew, but when he was here at the office, Nichols  
got crazy. He said that he knew everything about us. So he came here to  
kill him. He wasn't working with us on that. He was crazy, on the edge.  
After that I tried to contact Fanning. I didn't know who to trust anymore  
and Fanning never told us where the final buy was going to happen."

"Is that why you took Agent Fitzgerald." Again it was Victor's hard, quiet   
voice asking.

"I figured your agent had seen the photos. Figured he had to know the final  
location. If he didn't know, the parents absolutely knew, so we grabbed  
them both again. Fing parents, like they didn't care about the kid.  
They wouldn't budge. Nothing, I mean, their own kid?"

Collins looked to Jack and Victor as if seeking their sympathy in his plight   
and wonder as to why the Hoskins' didn't come forward with the information.  
Seeing none he plunged forward. He knew his life was over, it just didn't  
matter anymore.

"Just wanted the site for the final buy but Mason, he wanted something else.  
He wanted the entire operation. He was tired of just calling the shots in  
Washington and keeping Coltwell in the clear. He said we had time to make  
it happen, that we could take down the whole business. He had already lined  
up another connection in Venezuela. I knew Mason would let me in with him,  
so I told Petersen to do whatever he had to do to get your agent to talk." 

"Even if whatever he had to do meant killing the agent?" Jack ground out  
the words, he could see Victor's tension and needed this interview to end  
quickly.

"Yes." 

"Sure, why not. You were willing to kill a little boy, what's a grown man  
other than a bigger inconvenience."

"Do you want to hear that I didn't care? Well I didn't. I wanted that   
information, all that time was going to waste if this didn't work, and yes,  
when we got the information we needed and verified that it was accurate we  
were going to kill them both."

And with those last words, everything Victor was holding inside exploded.   
Before Jack could react to stop him Victor had grabbed Collins from across  
the table and clamped his hands around his throat. Jack managed to wrestle  
Victor away from Collins but not before Victor had truly and thoroughly  
terrified Collins into complete submission.

"Who else is in there, apart from Mason!" yelled Victor.

"I don't know. Mason has all the contacts, he sets everything up. We just  
get the orders. I never saw or heard of anybody above him."

"How do you know he's not the top guy?" asked Victor

"I've been with him when he takes phone calls. After he finishes, he gives  
me orders. Someone above him is pulling the strings. I swear to you, I   
don't know anyone higher than Mason."

Realizing they had gotten all that was critical out of Collins, Victor and  
Jack exited the room. Victor stopped short as he saw the group outside in   
the observation area. He realized that Martin had seen and heard   
everything. He wanted to hug his son very tight, but despite all that had  
happened, the stern Fitzgerald demeanor could not let go. He stopped beside  
Martin and hesitated for only a moment. Then his hand reached out and  
gripped Martin's shoulder.

Martin looked into his eyes and they shared a quiet but intensely emotional   
moment known only to them.

Van Doren joined them looking grim. She nodded at them all and turned her  
attention to Victor. "I just had a call from Washington. Agents went to  
take Max Brunner into custody. They were too late. He killed himself. But   
they'd got Mason just in time before he got away"

For a little while the group was silent. The only sound came from the   
little blocks that Brian was patiently stacking on the floor. He looked up  
at the adults as he realized that no one was talking. As his eyes took in  
the tense faces he knew something was wrong. He was too little to  
understand anything other than people looked angry. He got up and quietly  
stood next to Martin, reaching out with his hand to grasp Martin's leg.

The silence was broken by Brian's movement. Everyone realized that while  
their best link was getting whatever Mason could say, there were also many  
ways to trace Mason's connections above, in case he didn't want to   
cooperate. With time and perseverance they would find the head of the beast  
that threatened the integrity of the FBI and the lives of those they held  
dear. For now, it was time to regroup and tend to some wounds both physical  
and emotional.

Jack did what Jack did best, he took control. "Danny, I want you to take   
Martin home. Stay with him. Make sure he follows his doctor's orders to  
the letter. We'll work out a rotating shift so that someone is with him at  
all times until he is recovered." 

"You got it, Jack. Come on, partner, let's get you home." Danny stood  
ready should Martin need to lean on him for support.

"What about Brian? He can't stay with me, but he needs..."

"Martin, it's okay." interrupted Vivian. "I've pulled some strings and  
gotten some hurdles cleared. Brian will be staying with me. Under the   
circumstances DCS thought it best that he stay somewhere where he'd be  
protected. I've talked it over at home, and we've all agreed."

"Vivian, I don't know what to say. Thank you is not enough."

"Don't thank me yet. Even though you're going to be recovering, you are  
going to be expected at my place pretty frequently. Brian is going to need  
some help with his drawing, and, I can't teach him origami. Besides, you're  
enlisted as his Big Brother, and that is a job I Know you could do very  
well."

Two weeks later

Somewhere in Washington DC

The phone rang "How is everything?" said the voice

"Quiet, pretty much as expected." answered another voice

"Did you get the address?" 

"Yes, but it will be difficult, so many FBI agents around him."

"I want him back and I don't care what it takes or who is in the way. You  
want the operation to run in high gear, get me what I want. You have two  
weeks and then I'll be back in town." With that, the line was disconnected.

The End ?


End file.
